


Five Times They Messed With The Fans And The One Time They Didn't

by Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Lots and lots of smut, M/M, Moving, Smut and Fluff, Spanking, Subspace, Top Phil, a bit of angst later but not much, all that good stuff, implied praise kink, more tags will be added with later chapters, multi chaptered, one is Top Dan, storage, tatinof mention, they switch it up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters/pseuds/Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters
Summary: Dan and Phil want to move out, but they were never ones to simply explain this to their audience. Much like with their relationship, it was much more fun to tease. Or at least Dan thinks so and Phil just goes along with it. Eventually however, things have a way of getting out.





	1. We Need Storage

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter contains daddy kink, don't like don't read!

It was a typical morning in the Dan and Phil household. Dan had been awake for a while, staring begrudgingly at the giant head of Dil, looking back up at him from the floor. The feeling of being watched had been denying him sleep for days now and he was really getting sick of it. Phil snored lightly from his side of the bed. Phil, he evidently had no problem with the giant head watching his every move while he slept. "It's just paper and cardboard" or "It's Dil, it's cute" Phil would say, dismissing the topic as if it wasn't creepy to have a huge fake head staring up at your bed every night. Surely there was somewhere else Phil could store this stuff?

Dan scowled and decided to at least move it to the other side of the room, but upon fetching the head quickly realised that there was genuinely nowhere else he could place such a large object. The floor was already covered in miscellaneous crap, various wigs and piles of clothes unceremoniously dumped in unorganised piles. Dan groaned, he was too tired for this right now. In the end he settled for turning the Dil head to face the other way before climbing back into bed beside Phil. 'We have too much stuff.' He muttered to himself irritably, considering waking Phil simply to tell him this fact despite the early hour. 

“Phil” he whined as he shook his boyfriend’s shoulder to wake him. Phil simply muttered something unintelligible in response and batted his hand away. “Sleepy, later" Phil whined at his boyfriend, nuzzling himself further into the duvet, and trying to go back to sleep and ignore his tone, it was way too early. Dan scowled and grabbed hold of the duvet before pulling it from the others grip, making a cocoon around himself on his side of the bed so Phil would be unable to steal it back. “Not later, now” he protested in a whiny but adamant tone.

Phil's sighed and pushed himself up into a slouch, sitting with his back against the headboard. "What is it?" He huffed, running his fingers through his knotted black hair in an attempt to to smooth it out. "If you woke me up for nothing..." he warns jokingly with a husky morning chuckle. Dan can't help but take a moment to admire the other man, even after all these years he managed to catch him off guard. He shook his head to clear those thoughts, scoffing at Phil's 'threat' and tries to point at the crap littering the floor, quickly realising his blanket cocoon stopped him. He struggled a little before freeing finally freeing one arm and gesticulating wildly at the mess. "We can't keep living like this, it's ridiculous!" he whined dramatically.

Phil's sat up properly and looked around the room, sighing and rubbing his neck "I guess you have a point, is this about Dil again?" Phil can’t help but have a chuckle to himself. Dan always found it creepy that he was keeping Dil at the foot of his bed. Phil knows it's inconvenient but part of him keeps it there just to annoy him. Dan unrolled himself fully from the blanket before sitting up. "Obviously it's about Dil, you might not mind having a creepy paper mache head of our virtual son watching us, but I promise you you're not getting ANYTHING until we move it somewhere else" Dan crossed his arms and dares Phil to challenge him.

Phil narrows his eyes and folds his own arms over his chest. "We have nowhere else to move it, besides, you don't have that kind of willpower" the older boy challenges, giving Dan a smirk. He knows they need to move it, and he knows they need more space. Part of him just likes toying with Dan when he's being stubborn. "Even the lounge would be better!" Dan scowled at the accusation. "I do! I can resist longer then you, pervert." He winced slightly at how whiny his voice sounded. He knew where this was going, two super-stubborn men stuck in limbo which their friends would mock them for. Again.

Phil rolled his eyes and climbed out of bed, stretching his back and arms. Dan stopped himself from watching the other stretch, looking very deliberately in the other direction to prove his point. "Fine I'll move him, but now our son feels unwanted, I hope you're happy." Phil's joked, picking up the giant head and facing at him. "He wants privacy too I'm sure. I mean he's probably already scarred for life, parenting plus one" Phil rolled his eyes “You can't resist long, and you know it." he winked, turned and walked out of the room. Dan muttered to himself with an irritated tone and rolled his eyes at Phil's suggestion. He pulled himself up to follow the older man. "What cereal are you feeling like?" He asked, changing the subject as he headed for the kitchen.

Phil chuckled and rolled his eyes, carrying the giant head to the lounge looking for a space for it. They had decided to keep a collection of the props from the tour, and of course Dil would be one of them, he was much too important to leave behind. "Yours" he smirked evilly, "we have literally nowhere to put him" he muttered, putting him in the corner of the room beside the TV.

Dan muttered various curse words directed at Phil under his breath but poured them both his crunchy nut anyway, along with making each a cup of coffee. He wandered into the lounge and handed Phil his bowl. He took in the new position of the head and frowned again. "But now it watches us whenever we're browsing or watching TV! I can't concentrate!" He whined, collapsing down into the sofa crease next to Phil. Phil rolled his eyes for the third time that morning and took his food, throwing his left arm in the air with an exasperated sigh of defeat, "we don't have enough storage" he admits defeatedly, running his hand through his hair.

Dan stirred his cereal, thinking. "We could maybe hire a storage facility or something." He suggested, but didn’t sound particularly convinced. He reached over and absently flattened the hair Phil had left sticking up on his head. "I suppose. Then we have to go back and forward every time we want something from it though" he shrugged, smiling at the small touch, scrolling through Twitter as he did. Dan paused for a moment, considering, before looking carefully around the room, all their knickknacks and various decorations they'd put in to make the place theirs over these nearly five years of residence. "What if we were to... maybe..." He stopped, unsure of how the other would react to such a big suggestion.

"Move into somewhere bigger?" Phil offered, finishing his sentence and looking over at him, after also giving the room a scan. This had been their home for so long, it held so many memories but even he knew that they were getting older and things needed to change. Dan nodded, "Maybe it's something we should consider?" The room was silent as they both contemplated it. "We can stay in London." Phil nodded at that and took a mouthful of his cereal, mulling it over. "I think that's a pretty good idea" he says, being the first one to break the silence, "I mean if you agree?"

Dan nodded slowly, also taking a bite of his now soggy breakfast. "I think we've outgrown this place." He replied and shot him a warm smile. "Me too." He smiles back with an excited twinkle in his eyes. He loved their apparent, of course he did, it had been their home, and given them so many memories that they would never forget. But they were older now, and their relationship was more serious. It would be nice to have a bigger home, one they could fill with new memories, a new chapter of their lives.

Dan's warm smile quickly turned slightly devious, "What about the fans?” He asked, looking across at his boyfriend as he chewed on his last mouthful of cereal. "What about them?" Phil asked as he collected the plates and took them to the kitchen, oblivious to the look on his boyfriend's face. Dan followed him, grin still in place. “How do we tell them, they're quite attached to this apartment after all" He lent against the counter. "Well I guess if we find a place we like we can tell them then, I mean they know we have literally no storage" Phil suggested and leaned on counter facing him.

Dan's eyes lit up then, and he pulled his phone out of the pocket of his sweats and began typing, a devilish grin spreading on his face. Phil rolled his eyes and chuckled, thinking nothing of it as he starting to clean the dishes. While he did, Dan wrote out the tweet a couple of times before he was happy with it, and posted it, tagging Phil so he would get the notification. ‘I had a great dream last night, it involved actually having storage. What do you think @AmazingPhil?’ he closed Twitter and waited for Phil to get the ding with a sly grin.

Phil dried off his hands once he got the notification and took out his phone, yawning as he opened the app, eyeing his boyfriend suspiciously. Dan gave a self-satisfied smirk and turned to saunter out of the now tidy kitchen, awaiting a response "Daniel James Howell" was shouted from the kitchen, half laughing half unamused. "You're a pain" he said shaking his head. Dan laughed cheekily as he sped away from the kitchen, "You love me anyway!" He yelled back. "Says who?" He joked and narrowed his eyes, darting after him playfully. Phil loved for moments like this, when it was just the two of them being playful and dorky, enjoying each other's company.

Dan ran up to the office wheezing slightly, and went to shut the door behind him, but Phil smirked and dived in between the small space between the door and the wall before it closed, giving Dan a devilish smile as he did. "Too slow, Howell" he said smugly, a mischievous glint in his bright blue eyes as he looked at Dan. Dan squealed in a fashion he would definitely deny later and tried to dive past Phil for the door, giggling the whole time.

Phil being the slightly more fit of the two blocked the door with his lanky body, folding his arms across his chest. "You're only options are give up or the window" he joked mischievously, knowing being multiplied floors off the ground, the window was definitely no option. "Maybe I'd prefer the window" Dan said defiantly, stubborn and cheeky as always, taking a step back and folding his arms.

"You're so stubborn Daniel" Phil took a step forward too, still in front of of the door, blocking Dan’s path playfully. "Like you aren't," Dan replied, attempting to surprise Phil by leaping around him and making for the door. Phil squealed when he did, and leaped after him, throwing his arms around Dan in an attempt to stop him. Dan fell under Phil's weight and collapsed onto the floor with Phil on top of him. Phil was looking down at him with a completely smug look, raising his eyebrow.

Dan recognised the look and was reminded of their bet earlier. "Oh no, I will not be defeated! Get off" He struggled, but halfheartedly. Phil let out a fake sigh and sat up, moving to sit on Dan with his knees at the sides of his hips. "If you can get free, I'll move" he chuckled folding his arms, “Look I'll even cross my arms to give you a chance" he challenged, folding his arms across his chest.

Dan wiggled, shifting his hips to try and dislodge the other. He was having trouble and whined childishly "fat lump, get your ass off me!" At that moment he made the mistake of pushing upward to try and dislodge him, in response to which, Phil made a small noise and looked down at Dan, his smile dripping with smugness. "Is that really what you want?" He asked innocently, poking Dan's chest with his finger playfully.

Dan went bright red. He snapped his mouth shut and turned his head to the side, attempting to ignore Phil's smugness, and seem like he was in annoyed. It didn't work. "That's what I thought" Phil chuckled triumphantly, tapping Dan's sensitive neck just to wind him up, still smug as ever. Dan looked back up at Phil, and decided to wipe that smirk of his face. He slowly and deliberately rolled his hips up making direct eye contact with Phil as he did.

Phil grunted and looked down at Dan, narrowing his now slightly darkened eyes, his smirk disappearing and knocking the words from him. It was Dan's turn to give a smug look, as he pushed his hips up again, challenge in his eyes. Phil pushed his hips down into Dan and grabbed his waist, pinning him down gently. "Something tells me you've got other ideas now that don’t involve us getting up" he teased cheekily.

Dan shrugged as best he could,"My body betrays me, guess you're just too hot” he feigned disinterest, and batted his eyelashes in a dramatic fashion. "Well I won't deny that" Phil jokingly ran his fingers through his own fringe in a playful manner. "Don't lie, it's not just your body who's got ideas" he whispered in Dan's ear, letting his lips brush across the shell of Dan’s ear, purposely dropping his voice a few octaves to a lower tone.

Dan let out a small gasp without meaning to, and he gripped Phil's hips tightly. "Fuck, Phil please" he let his head fall back as he pushed his hips up, building a rhythm with the small movements of his hips. “"But you asked me to get up" Phil smirked, lifting his hips just slightly of Dan's reach, only teasing Dan, but he didn't know that.

Dan full on whined at the loss. "No come back, I take it back" he whimpered, and thrust up into the air but achieved nothing, groaning as his jeans bit into him slightly painfully. "But you were so desperate to get away" Phil reminded him with a faked gasp, smugly pinning Dan's hips to the floor and leaning over him. Dan responded by shamelessly reaching down the second Phil was within his reach, and fumbling with the button and zipper on Phil’s hurriedly, "well now I'm desperate to get off, oblige me!" He whined a little more.

"Say please" Phil whispered huskily into Dan's ear, pressing his lips to Dan's ear one again, wanting to make him more and more desperate. Dan was beyond the point of caring for his dignity at this moment. "Please, please!" He whimpered, "please Phil I need you!". He finally got the jeans undone and started to pull Phil's jeans off him.

"Good boy" he grunted and attacked Dan's neck with kisses, his hands traveling down to the buttons on Dan’s on jeans, his practice fingers popping them open with ease. "Mmm" Dan was, appreciative of the praise. He tilted his neck to give better access, giving up on pushing Phil's jeans down and instead beginning to thrust his hips up again now that Phil had released them from his grip. Phil kisses all over Dan's neck knowing how sensitive it was, kissing harder over certain spots, he’d come to be well acquainted with Dan’s most sensitive parts over the years. Phil's swiftly tugged down the zipper of Dan's jeans and pulled them open wide at the front over his bulge, and began thrusting down into Dan’s body teasingly.

Dan's whines were becoming progressively louder, and more needy, wiggling desperately under Phil's ministrations. "Ah please!" Dan cried as he felt Phil push down, just the thin material of boxers now in between them. "You're so needy baby" Phil whispered as he sucked a purple love bite onto Dan's throat by his collar bone, making it so it would be relatively hideable, pushing down flush against him.

Dan moaned loudly and began pawing at Phil’s shirt, "off". He whined softly. Phil grunted and sat up, reaching his hand behind his head and pulling it off in one fluid motion, tossing it to the side. Dan immediately slid his hands up Phil's chest, exploring his skin. Phil loved it when Dan got like this, he loved that he could turn the usually articulate and well spoken Daniel Howell into a whiny mess. Dan pushed up against Phil desperately "please Phil, m’want you, too many clothes” he whimpered softly, moving his hip quicker, more urgently.

Phil ripped off Dan's shirt, kissing down his chest and abdomen, moving over his skin down to his stomach and mouthing at the soft, warm skin there. Dan watched Phil's movements, his hips kicking up as Phil moved lower. Phil smirked softly and mouthed at the band of Dan’s boxers, slipping his tongue under the fabric. "I'm getting there, you're so impatient" Phil's teased, pinging the edge of Dan's boxers. "What do you want?" Phil asked, looking up at Dan under his eyelashes, his usually bright blue eyes now dark with lust.

"Fuck me" He kicked his hips up again in response to the ping of his boxers "Right here. Please, I'm ready for you" Phil smirked and grabbed the front of Dan's boxers gently, pulling them off and tossing them aside, licking his lips. Dan lifted his hips to assist, his cock immediately springing up against his stomach. He locked eyes with Phil, groaning as he licked his lips. Hearing the groan, Phil looked down into Dan's eyes and licked his lips once more, slower and harder, a smirk pulling at the edges of his mouth.

Dan whimpered, "please", it was barely more than a whisper but he pushed his hips up towards Phil's mouth. Phil bowed his head and grabbed Dan's hips, wrapping his lips around the head of Dan's cock softly and flicking his tongue through the slit. "Oh fuck" Dan tried to push up, meeting resistance from Phil's hands on his hips, revelling in the teasing pleasure Phil was giving. Phil tutted and removed his mouth, letting Dan's cock slip out, and bringing his lips up Dan's ear, "If you want your cock sucked, you better behave baby." He said, smugness dripping from his voice.

Dan whined at the loss, He looked up at Phil through half lidded eyes, "Sorry Philly" he mumbled quietly Then fell silent aside from his hurried pants at Phil's work, if possible his cock got harder, but he forced himself to be still and good. "Good boy" Phil whispered and slid back down Dan's body, wrapping his mouth around Dan's cock and sinking down on it, loosening his grip on Dan's hip only slightly. Dan tried his best to hold his hips in place under Phil's ministrations. He felt heat growing in the pit of his stomach, making it harder and harder to be still.

Phil dropped his hands from Dan's hip allowing him movement, bobbing his head on Dan's cock, and moving his tongue across his slit from time to time collecting the precum. Dan couldn't help the loud noises beginning to escape him again, his hips moving slowly and shallowly as he could into Phil's throat feeling a tightness in his core "P-Philll I'm c-close fuck!"

Phil smirked, looking up through his lashes at Dan as he lazily fucked Phil's throat, bringing his hand down to cup Dan's balls. "W-wait seriously Phil I-I'm gonna ah ah" his thrusts became more erratic as he chased his high. Phil gave an over exaggerated pout around Dan's cock and pulled off with a pop, a thin strand of saliva connecting from his lip to Dan's cock. He licked his lips slowly, leaving Dan to chase his lost high teasingly.

"Ah, no!" Dan whined, had been so close, his hips kicking up desperately, "Fuck me please!"

"Gladly" Phil breathed and leaned back tugging off his boxers, his hard cock slapped his stomach wetly, thanks to the precum collecting at his tip. "See what you do to me?" He said lowly, working his cock lazily in his hand. Dan pulled himself up and pushed Phil's hand away, replacing it with his own, pumping in long languid strokes. He smirked at Phil's comment, pushing the other back and climbing into his lap. "I can do so much more to you Philly" he purred, grinding now bare hips down into Phil.

Phil growled low in his throat, grabbing Dan's ass with both hands. "Why don't you show me, babyboy?" Phil smirked and dropped his head back. Dan shivered lightly at the pet name, as always, and pushed back into Phil's hands eagerly. “Okay” He pushed himself up onto his knees before reaching for the draw in the desk and pulling out a small bottle of lube, "Just for emergencies." he winked, his sass contradicted by his shaking hands as he tried to open the bottle. Successful, he poured some onto his fingers and rubbed them together, making eye contact with Phil as he slowly slid two fingers into himself, pumping slowly. They’d had sex last night, so he was still stretched, meaning he could fairly easily take two fingers at once.

Phil licked his lips and tilted his head, watching his boyfriend intently. "So talented, and so horny." He remarked, kneading Dan’s ass in his hands, only breaking eye contact with Dan briefly from time to time to admire him working on himself. Dan threw his head back slightly, allowing his mouth to drop open as he slid a third finger in. He moaned, "I'm n-not the only ah, horny one" he licked his lips and smirked, looking at where Phil's thick cock rested against his stomach. He shuffled back, keeping his fingers working himself open, until he was eye level with Phil's cock, blowing air lightly over the tip.

"Mmmm baby you're definitely not" Phil let out a low moan, and licked his lips, watching Dan in awe. For someone who rarely exercised in an proper way, Dan was flexible. Dan smirked at the answer, taking it as his cue he slid Phil's cock into his mouth, taking him all the way, his nose bumping the coarse hair of Phil's crotch. His throat fluttered around the thick length, but he held back his gag reflex expertly swallowing deeply around him and humming.

"Fuck baby, you've always been good at sucking me" Phil purred his praise of Dan. "Does my boy want me to take over prepping him?" He moaned softly, running his fingers across Dan's ass. Dan moaned around him and nodded, moving his mouth smoothly up and down Phil's length, working him deep and slow. Phil moans and leaned across, removed Dan's fingers, grabbing the bottle of lube and squeezing a generous helping onto his fingers and warming it.

Dan looked up at Phil through his eyelashes working his hands up Phil's torso. He pulled up to the head and flicked his tongue over the slit. Phil dropped his head back and rubbed his fingers around Dan's already half stretched hole softly, running his clean hand affectionately through Dan's matted curls. Dan whined at the contact, trying to push back on Phil' fingers, leaning into the touch. He pulled off of Phil's length. "Please daddy, I've been so good"  
"You've been so good baby boy" Phil moaned out at Dan’s words, he knew how to get what he wanted from Phil. He obliged slide two fingers in softly, scissoring them slowly. "My good boy" Phil praised, softly knotting his fingers into Dan's hard and moving his head on his cock. Dan whimpered at the praise, his cock leaking onto the carpet below him as Phil picked up the pace. He relaxed his throat to take his cock. He pushed back on Phil's hand rhythmically, Phil’s fingers working him perfectly.

Phil slipped in a third finger and continue stretching him open, his fingers moving and twisting with a fast pace. "Look at you leaking all over this floor, you're so desperate to get fucked aren't you baby?" Phil moaned and bucked his hips into Dan's throat, feeling that familiar grip in his stomach.

Dan cried out as Phil's fingers hit his prostate dead on, his words only bringing him closer, his throat tightening around Phil as tears leaked from his eyes from strain. Phil stilled his fingers to almost a stop, softly pressing them into Dan's prostate, pulling Dan's head softly off of his cock, relishing in the last few seconds of Dan's warm mouth.

Dan attempted to follow Phil as he moved away, leaving a string of saliva as Phil’s cock left his mouth. Phil removed his fingers too and wiped them on his discarded boxers, pulling Dan into a loving kiss, their bodies flush together. "On your back or your knees babyboy?" He whispered into Dan's lips, breath hitching as their cocks rubbed together between them.

"Back daddy, I want to see you" Dan said, voice quiet from where'd he'd began slipping into his subspace. He moaned at the contact, kissing back needily. Phil nodded and gently lowered Dan onto his back, grabbing his ankles and pushing them up so his knees rested on his chest. Dan held his legs in place, mouth slightly slack, eyes closed looking utterly fucked out already.

"So beautiful," Phil panted softly, admiring his boyfriend as he coated his throbbing cock in a generous amount of lube, working his hand along his length softly before nudging the head against Dan's hole, softly rubbing it over his swollen flesh. Dan bit his lip, pushing downwards towards Phil’s cock, trying to get him to finally push into him, "I need you daddy, your cock fills me up so good!" He arched his back, showing off his perfect curves, thighs trembling.

Phil let out a low growl and slid the thick head of his cock inside, slowly but surely pushing in until he bottomed out. He placed his hands at either side of Dan's head, looking down at him with loving, half lidded eyes. "Fuck, you feel good baby" Phil grunted, licking his lips. Dan called out, kicking his hips down to start a rhythm “You feel so good daddy please!" His eyes opened and he locked them with Phil’s, "Wanna make you feel even better".

"Such a good boy" Phil growled and pulled his cock almost fully out of Dan, before slamming fully back in, setting a fast pace. Dan screamed, "Yes!Just like that!" His eyes fluttered closed, mouth open, body shaking as he felt pleasure creep up his spine. "That’s it baby boy just close your eyes and enjoy" Phil groaned, fucking into Dan faster and harder, peppering open mouthed kisses over his neck and chest, slipping his tongue over one of Dan's nipples.

Dan screamed louder this time, his throat raw as Phil hit his prostate again and again. He felt the familiar pulling sensation in his gut, his orgasm building. "Daddy I'm so close! Daddy can I cum? Please?!" Tears were falling from Dan's eyes, his cock hadn’t been touched once yet, precome pooled on his stomach. "Do you think you've been a good boy who deserves to cum?" Phil purred, wrapping his fist around Dan's cock and pumping it lazily, swiping his thumb through his slit.

Dan couldn't decided which way to thrust his hips, alternating between pushing down onto Phil's cock or fucking up into his fist. "Yes daddy, I've been so good please, I'm gonna cum!" His body tensed up around Phil, holding off only thanks to willpower and his desire to please his daddy.

Phil fucked harder into Dan's prostate, wanting to give Dan an incredible orgasm. "How can I deny my babyboy? Cum for me, I want my gorgeous boy to cum" He purred softly, growling at the feeling of Dan's hole clenching around his cock, his own orgasm stirring deep in his stomach.

Dan went completely silent, his back was arching off the carpet and mouth open in a silent scream as pleasure tore through him like fire, ripping from his spine outwards and engulfing him. His cock shot white streaks up his torso, missing Phil's hand from the pure force of it. His hips kicked desperately onto Phil's cock, whole body trembling.

Phil's fucked Dan through his orgasm, watching as his boyfriend writhed in pleasure, his cum coating his chest. Dan's hole clenched tight around him, sending him hurtling over the edge, shooting deep inside Dan.

Dan came down slowly, his breathing shallow. He worked his hips steadily to help Phil through his orgasm, whimpering slightly at the overstimulation. “You fill me up so good." he whispered hoarsely as he felt warm cum spill into him "You make me cum so hard daddy".

"Wanna give my baby the best." Phil whispered as he slowly started coming down from his high, leaning over his thoroughly fucked boyfriend and softly moving his damp curls out of his face, placing little kisses on his neck and along to his lips.

Dan smiled warmly at the affectionate actions and kissed Phil in return. "Love you Philly" he smiled, pressing his forehead to his boyfriend’s, satisfaction settled deep in his chest as he felt a wave of sleepiness washing over him. "Love you too Bear" Phil smiled and and grabbed his boxers, wiping off both of their chests and tossing them to the side, softly pulling out.

Dan whined lightly at the slight discomfort as Phil pulled out, making grabby hands up at him once they were both a little cleaner. Phil chuckled softly, the sound full of admiration. He tossed the boxers off somewhere amongst the pile of discarded clothes, before leaning into his boyfriend's grabby hands. Dan gripped him tightly, placing a light kiss on his face and yawning cutely.

Phil smiled and kissed Dan’s sweaty cheek, snaking his long, thin arms around his boyfriend as they lay tangled together on the fluffy carpet. "Nap?" Phil offered, nuzzling his face into Dan's shoulder. "Hmmm" Dan hummed in agreement, knowing they would regret sleeping on the carpet later, but he couldn't care less right now. It was warm and he was content wrapped in Phil’s arms, maybe he should demand to get his way more often.


	2. Hickies and Bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan is covered in hickies for their new gaming video, Phil is too. When Phil uploads the video anyway, a playful conversation results in an interesting bet.

Phil yawned and as he lugged the shopping bags up the stairs. Ever since they decide to find a new place Phil really realised how much he hates these stairs. Today he had to tackle the three flights of stairs just to visit Tesco. After sleeping in until 12 and skipping breakfast, Dan had decided at 1pm he wanted to make nachos. Since he was already up Phil said he would go. The things he does for that man, seriously. But he was so cute and sleepy, and he gave him his biggest puppy dog eyes, how could he say no?

Dan would like to say he wasn't still in bed when Phil returned, but he'd be lying. He had tried to get up, he really had, but all he'd managed to do was to stretch himself horizontally across the bed, wrapped up in a cosy blanket cocoon. He was awake, staring blankly at the ceiling and willing himself to move, to do something, anything.Before long however, he heard Phil coming up the stairs and realised it was too late anyway so gave up, continuing his staring match with the ceiling as he nuzzled into the blankets.

Phil dropped the bags off in the kitchen and rubbed his neck as he started unpacking. Expecting to hear the TV playing some random anime Dan was watching, or a YouTube video he has yet to catch up on. It took him a minute to realise that the flat was completely silent, with the exception of his rustling of the various bags and food items he was sorting. He shrugged to himself and went back to unpacking, humming to himself and failing to hear Dan shuffle down the hall to greet him.

Phil's head whipped around at the sound of a crash followed by a sour “Dammit” and he couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle at the sight of his adorable, albeit lazy, blanket encased boyfriend landing right on his butt on the hall floor. He was wrapped in a blanket cocoon with a miserable expression and a red nose. He must have walked into the glass door again. The boy blinked up at him bleerily, he looked too damn cute like that. He crossed the kitchen in a few short strides and opened the door. "You alright?" He asked with genuine concern, but still a hint of an amused smile. Dan seemed to note the amusement in his boyfriend’s voice and scowled slightly, pouting up at him in an adorable fashion. "Yeah" he muttered without commitment, and began pushing himself to his feet. Phil offered Dan his hand to help him up, chuckling at his disheveled looking appearance, as he had clearly just rolled out of bed.

Dan took the hand, albeit disdainfully, and ran his own through the disaster that was his hair. "I look particularly rat-like this morning" he muttered before walking past Phil into the kitchen to see what he'd bought. "Shut up, you look cute." Phil assured and slapped his bum playfully. Dan yelped slightly at the slap, even though it had been through layers of blanket, and span around. "Keep it in your pants Lester." he rolled his eyes. Phil raised his eyebrow, "funny, usually you like me to keep it in you." He remarked casually as he wandered over to the kettle and flicked it on to make coffee, ruffling his own hair to get it out of his face. “Pervert” Dan scoffed before turning to said ingredients "Looks great, let me get changed and we can start on them.” Phil looked him over with a smirk. "Good idea, the duvet usually looks best on our bed" he chuckled.

Dan left the room to get changed, dumping the duvet back on the bed and heading for the shower with a towel. Phil made himself a coffee and finished putting away the miscellaneous stuff he picked up, wandering through to the lounge to wait for Dan. The younger man showered quickly, his motivation for nachos getting him out the shower in record time. However he stopped before going into the room, the temptation to tease Phil always too strong to resist. He stepped into kitchen, pulling the apron on over his towel and got to work. He knew the smell would soon draw his boyfriend in.

Phil was lounging contently on the sofa with his laptop, scrolling through Twitter when he heard . The telltale sound of the shower stop and , Dan padding through to the kitchen meant he was getting a snack soon. He grinned, he loved it it when Dan actually cooked, even something as simple as nachos. He always told him he had a talent, but Dan was simply too lazy most days which resulted in ready meals and pizza more often than a 30 year old man should be consuming. His mother would have a heart attack if she knew.

Dan hummed as he cooked, pleased with his little plan. He’d left the door open so the scent of melting cheese would drift into the lounge. He knew Phil couldn’t resist. Sure enough, the lingering smell soon reached Phil's nose and as if they knew, his legs were carrying him down the hall to the kitchen. Phil glanced at the door with narrowed eyes to check it was open, not wanting to repeat Dan's mistake. He instead was greeted with a far more interesting situation. Dan was apparently very focused on what he was doing, continuing his humming and acting oblivious, swinging his hips slightly to the tune and maybe allowing the towel to slip just a little. Phil smirked to himself and folded his arms, leaning lightly against the door frame and admiring his boyfriend's choice of outfit, even from the back he looked good. Dan had a damn nice ass, and they both knew it. Phil chose to stay quiet for a moment and enjoy the view from his end, his tongue running across his lower lip.

Dan tried to prevent his smirk spreading, Phil was watching him, so he decided to take it up a notch and 'accidentally' knocked a spoon onto the floor. It was a tried and tested trick, guaranteed success. He bent down slowly to pick it up, arching his back and allowing the towel to rise up a little. He knew he’d succeed as he heard Phil let out a small noise of appreciation, the bottom of Dan's ass had come into view, he couldn't help himself. He knew Dan was messing with him, but fuck it he didn't care. He pushed himself off of the wall and took a few long strides into the room, watching the way Dan's back arched up. Dan grinned wickedly, bringing himself up slowly, showing off for his boyfriend. He placed the spoon back on the counter before throwing a coy look over his shoulder. "Didn’t see you there Philly" he smiled sweetly before going back to working on the nachos. Phil moved behind Dan, he chest pressed to Dan's back. "Don't worry Bear, I saw plenty." He chuckled deep in his throat, slipping his arms around Dan's hips. "My little tease."

Dan giggled, something he'd never admit to doing when he wasn't horny, and wiggled his ass against his boyfriend. "I see you enjoyed my show daddy." he purred, nuzzling back into Phil's shoulder affectionately. "I enjoyed it a lot baby boy, I had a lovely view of that gorgeous ass of yours." Phil purred and gave Dan's towel covered ass a smack. "You're feeling playful today I see" he smirked. Dan wiggled again, feeling the towel begin to slip from his waist. He let it. "I made nachos." he said, a twinkle in his eyes as the towel pooled at his feet. "You hungry daddy?" He let his actions answer Phil's question.

The bulge forming the front of Phil's jeans grew as he took in Dan’s appearance, he wished he could take a photograph but it was too risky. Phil licked his lips, "Oh baby I want to eat something but it's not the nachos." Phil said with a low growl, tugging the band on Dan's apron so it came loose and slipping it over Dan's head, laying it over the counter. Dan hummed at the comment and pushed the plate to the side. He spread his legs just enough and leant the weight of his torso on the surface, giving Phil a perfect view as he turned with hooded eyes to look at him, "You can eat whatever you want daddy."

"Good boy, look at you knowing what to do without having to be told." Phil smirked, running his hand down Dan's back and across his ass, giving it a hard smack as he kneeled down. Dan whimpered, sensing Phil’s presence behind him, his legs beginning to shake with anticipation. Phil leaned forward so his warm breath glided across Dan's ass, he loved his ability to turn Dan into a whimpering mess with just his demeanour. Phil pressed his lips to the back of Dan's right thigh, letting his lips linger. Dan whined low in his throat, attempting to push back into Phil's mouth. He loved being marked up by the older boy, he knew it was going to get them caught out one day. But part of him was thrilled with the idea that everyone would know Phil owned him.

Phil smirked against his skin once he'd left a small purple mark, and moved across to place an identical kiss on the left thigh. Dan's pushy attitude earned him a sharp slap on his inner thigh as he sucked a mark there. Dan gasped at the slap, he knew he deserved it, and tried to hold still, but it was hard when Phil worked over his skin so perfectly, marking him up so perfectly. The older man ran his lips up across Dan's ass cheeks, biting softly down into the flesh. Phil swiped his tongue across the bite mark, repeated the process on his other cheek before bringing his hands up and spreading his cheeks with a smug smile."Ah-ahh".Dan called out for the first time as he felt Phil spread him, he widened his stance to accommodate the action.

Phil leaned closer and blew a long, warm breath across Dan's hole. "Who owns this?" Phil asked, voice deep and sultry. Dan moaned "You daddy, only you." he replied quickly, desperation clear in his voice.Phil growled, "Again, properly" he ran his tongue up, licking a single stripe up across his hole to the top of his ass.

"You own me daddy! All of me, I'm yours, I'm your good boy!" Dan called loudly, shameless , his dignity long gone in the heat of the moment. The shock from Phil's tongue made his arms shoot out to grab the counter, causing the spoon to fall to the floor again with a clang. Dan barely noticed. "Good boy" Phil smirked and pulled back. "No touching your cock, understood? If you cum, you cum untouched. Your cock is mine for after we film." He said firmly, voice filled with promise.

Dan groaned"Yes daddy." he answered gripping the counter. "Good boy." Phil finally brought his tongue back to Dan's ass, pressing into him each a little more than the last. Dan shivered, tremors working their way through his legs at the intense feeling. His small noises showing his appreciation. "Ah, ahh." His forehead hit the counter, eyes squeezed shut. He didn't even notice, focused solely on the pleasure. Phil hummed and he parted his cheeks further, pressing the end into Dan's hole and swirling it around, feeling it tighten around his warm, wet tongue. Dan gasped, trying to resist the urge to push back onto Phil, knowing it would get him punished. Phil scooted closer giving Dan extra support to keep him up, pressing his tongue as deeply into Dan as he could.

Dan called out, legs nearly giving out beneath him as he felt his orgasm build embarrassingly fast "Ah ah! Phil it’s so good, please. " he couldn't help the way he pushed back onto Phil's tongue, taking it deeper, faster. Phil brought hands up to the counter at either side of Dan, his arms resting on Dan's legs, letting him know he has him supported. Phil grunted into Dan's skin in appreciation for his boyfriends vocalising of pleasure, it only spurring him on further. Phil pressed face flush to Dan's ass and pushes his tongue as deep as Dan would take it, thrusting it slowly as if it were his cock or fingers.

"Fuck" Dan was getting close, his legs shaking hard and his cock smearing pre-come over his stomach. His eyes closed as tears began to leak out. "I-I'm gonna cum, can I cum daddy? Please!" Phil grunted and poked and prodded his tongue inside. "Soon." Phil mumbled, his words muffled by Dan's skin, "Boys who tease wait." he, shoved his tongue against Dan's walls repeatedly, not letting up.

Dan's legs were near giving out, relying more and more on Phil to hold him up. Phil's assault had shivers running up his spine, a deep pleasure building in this stomach he held back purely by his desire to please Phil. “A-Ah daddy I c-can't!” he warned. Then he was coming, painting the counter with white stripes. His muscles convulsing as a wave crashed over him. He called out Phil's name before collapsing, his legs giving out underneath him. Phil helped Dan ride through his orgasm, pulling his tongue from Dan's hole. He through his arms quickly around the younger boy's stomach to catch him, pulling him back against his chest so he didn’t hit the cold counter or tiles. They sat crumpled on on the kitchen floor, Dan sprawled on his lap.

Dan settled into Phil as he came down, lolling his head back to look up at the older boy, a sheepish expression on his face. "I'm sorry daddy, you just felt so good, I tried to wait." His face was warm with blush and he looked down, biting his lip. Phil purred and rolled his boyfriend’s flushed face backwards, planting a loving kiss on his lips. "It's okay baby boy, you did good." he assured him, caressing the younger boy’s hip in an a affectionate gesture. Dan smiled into the kiss, before pressing back into Phil experimentally, his smile widening "Did you want some help with that Philly?" He asked, looking up at the elder through his eyelashes.

Phil sucked air in through his teeth and grunted. "If you don't mind Bear." he, palmed his cock through his jeans. "My little tease did this now didn't he?" He smirked playfully. Dan rolled his hips purposefully back into Phil and nodded triumphantly. "What do you want Daddy, I'll do anything" He purred, continuing his soft movements.

"Mmmm, pretty boy can make me cum in whatever way pleases him." Phil purred, rolling his hips up, relishing in the friction Dan was giving him. Dan shifted around in Phil's lap until he was straddling him properly. It wasn't often he got to choose what to do to Phil and the thrill of excitement caused him to shiver. He give Phil a chaste kiss before kissing along his jawline, mouthing at his neck wetly, whilst at the same time beginning to grind down on Phil a little harder rolling his hips down into Phil's deliciously, feeling his boyfriend grow harder. "Gonna make you cum in your pants daddy." He whispered against the shell of Phil's ear before biting down on the skin where he presumed, incorrectly in his haste, Phil's t-shirt would cover. He sucked on the spot hard as he continued to move his hips down.

Phil let out a moan and rolled his hips up into Dan's, dropping his hands to the floor and leaning back on them for support. "Mmmm such a good baby boy, aren't you." Phil muttered, tilting his head to give Dan all the access he needs, knowing Dan relished in the small sense control when Phil gives it. Dan only worked his hips down harder at Phil's encouraging words, moving to another spot on his shoulder, leaving dark, pretty purple marks in his place, lapping over them to relieve any pain. He whined in Phil’s ear, Phil loved his noises. "Everyone's gonna know you're MY daddy." He breathed against Phil's neck, diving back in to continue his ministrations, hips picking up speed ando rotating in slight circles, the rough material of Phil's jeans over stimulating his own cock but he ignored it.

Phil growled and let his head fall back, not caring that Dan was littering his skin with telling purple bruises, enjoying the feeling of Dan's warm mouth on his skin. "Mmm my baby wants to show everyone who owns him doesn't he? He wants everyone to know he's my pretty little boy." Phil purred, rolling his hips up into the younger boy mercilessly. Dan let out a loud moan, somehow half hard again, as he felt Phil begin to push up into him forcefully. "Ah, yes daddy, I want them to know, see what a good boy I am. Ah- want you to use me for your own pleasure.” He leant in closer, breath ragged, “I want you to cum from rutting against me, using me like a toy." He pushed down harder to emphasize his point, pleasure shooting up his spine once again unbidden.

Phil growled and grab Dan by the hips, pulling the boy flush into his chest and rutting his hips up into him. “Kiss my neck baby." Phil grunted, grinding his clothed cock relentlessly into Dan's body. Dan let himself be used, whining at feeling so dominated by the action. He attacked Phil's neck again at the instruction, sliding his fingers into Phil's hair and tugging just enough to tilt Phil's head further and give greater access. He groaned into him throat as he felt himself drawing closer once again, feeling tears prickle his eyes at the intense, rough sensation.

"Is baby going to behave, because I don't want you to cum until I have." Phil grunted, rutting into Dan with force. "I won't be so forgiving this time babyboy, if you cum first I'll spank you so hard that you won't be able to sit for our gaming video." he whispered authoritatively in Dan's ear, giving his ass a hard slap to prove his point. Dan gasped at the harsh slap, moaning loudly. "I'll be good daddy I promise!" He whimpered, rutting down as hard as he could, biting down hard on Phil's neck in an effort to ward off his impending orgasm.

"Good." he growls as he feels his stomach tighten, his orgasm looming deep in his stomach, "Mmmm baby boy,im so close" Phil's voice was full of desire, his hips jerking wildly into Dan's body. "Yes daddy, please daddy." Dan cried, feeling Phil's hips jerk erratically and biting his lip hard, drawing blood in his effort not to come. Phil reached up and removed Dan's lip from his teeth, not wanting his baby to hurt too badly, he brought Dan's mouth his neck to let it clamp down there. Phil's thrusts hard as he lets go, cumming in his jeans as he grips Dan's waist.

Dan bit down again into Phil's neck, he felt Phil stutter and then a slight dampness spread across his jeans, Dan cried out and followed immediately ruining Phil's shirt for sure. He fell limp against him after that, panting heavily and exhausted from two orgasms. Phil panted heavily as he came down from his high, his long arms winding around Dan's body. He, rubbed circles on Dan's back. "So good Bear." he hummed.

Dan smiled at the praise, savouring the contact for a moment. "There's still nachos if you want any." Dan said cheekily, pulling back to look at Phil properly, giggling softly when he saw the older boy looking so fucked out. Phil let out a throaty chuckle and planted a soft but loving kiss on Dan's lips. "I'd like that bear, but I think I should get changed first" he gestured to his cum soaked t-shirt and jeans.

Dan smirked as he caught sight of Phil’s neck, admiring his work. "Oops" he muttered, a light chuckle coming from his throat as he pulled himself off of Phil and to his feet, stretching hard, not caring for his lack of clothes. "What's funny?" Phil admired Dan's body as he got upl, oblivious the bite marks and bruising littering his neck and collar. "You look hot" he remarked casually, giving Dan's flat stomach a playful slap.

Dan let Phil admire him, but his smug act was not helped by his blush at Phil's words. "So do you, but you also look like a savage animal attacked your neck and shoulder" Dan laughed then added "in a hot way." as an afterthought before sauntering out of the kitchen to get cleaned up. "That's because a savage animal did attack my neck and shoulder" Phil called as he followed Dan "A horny savage animal." he added, giving Dan's ass a slap, using the momentary distraction to slip past the younger boy into the the bathroom first, closing the door behind him.

"Nooooo" Dan whined as the door shut, pouting before wandering back to his room to at least select some clothes for when Phil was done. Phil chuckled and got into the shower and began washing the last of the sticky substance from his skin, rolling his neck under the water. Once Phil was done he got out and dried his hair briefly with his towel. He admired Dan's handiwork in the mirror as he wrapped the towel around his hips. Most of the marks were hideable, but definitely not all, he headed out of the bathroom. Dan, who had been mindlessly scrolling twitter, heard the door open and dropped his phone on the bed heading towards the bathroom with his towels. When he passed Phil in the hall he stuck his tongue out. Phil stuck his out in response and chuckles softly at how dorky and and adorable Dan could be. He headed back to their bedroom, rifling through his drawers to find something decent to wear for their gaming video. He sighed as he considered his neck. Phil had left his love bites and bruises littering Dan's thighs and ass, Dan hadn't been so coy. He couldn't help but smile and shake his head fondly. 

Dan didn't stay in the shower long, as he'd had a proper shower that morning. He hoped out at looked in the steamy mirror, clocking the bruises on his thighs for the first time and smiling , admiring them. He wanted to take a picture but phone was in the other room. He quickly wrapped the towel around his waist, through a worried glance at the 'frosted' window before heading back to the bedroom. Phil was in the middle of getting dressed, tossing various t-shirts around, still looking for something to wear as he stands in his boxers. "Still choosing?" Dan asked, trailing his eyes over Phil as he made his way the the clothes he selected earlier and dropping the towel.

"Yeah, I want something nice for the video." Phil pulled out a pair of black skinnies, tilting his head and reaching over into Dan's own drawer, taking out one of his shirts. "Sure you can borrow that." Dan commented saltily as he slips his jeans and boxers on. His eyes widened at the mention of the video, "Forgot about that, what was it again?” He yawned. "Do you want it back?" Phil chuckled and held the shirt out to him, eyebrow raised. "Another Sims video" he chuckles, pulling on his jeans and buttoning them up.

 

"Nah I'll just steal yours" Dan said with a smirk, taking one of Phil's brightly coloured shirts and sliding it on. Phil rolled his eyes, pulling on Dan's shirt. The shirt fitted Phil tighter than Dan, given his broad chest, it looked more form fitting. Finishing off the last button at the top, he rubbed his now mostly dry hair with the towel a tousled it into a somewhat decent style. Dan admired him. "Damn it looks better on you." he grabbed his phone off the bed. "Better set up the equipment." he headed for the office.

"It does not" he chuckled, grabbing the camera from their table and following him. Dan began the setup process when they got into the room and Phil stepped in to help. The worked together perfectly to have everything ready smoothly. Phil disappeared to bring back two glasses of ribena and flopping down into his seat. Dan was already sat down, "Ready?" He asked kissing Phil quickly. "Ready" he smiled and kissed back softly, smiling affectionately at Dan, before he started the camera rolling.

"Hi" Dan said bluntly to the camera. "Hello Dan and Phil games toddlers" Phil waved cheerily at the camera. They went through the motions smoothly for the most part. Minimal accidental innuendos or 'edit that out' moments. In the end it was around two hours of footage. Phil was being sneaky and adding a few 'accidental' jokes and touches, being his usual flirty self. Dan had tried his best not to react to the flirty comments or blush at the touches but it was hard "Two hours, jeez" Phil yawned finally shutting off the camera.

"A long one." Dan commented with a stretch, he peaked one eye open and smirked. "Enjoy editing this one.” he added cheekily. "Oh, so it's falling to me this time?" Phil sighed, taking the camera off of the tripod. "It is, I'll make it up to you don't worry" Dan winked, watching Phil work. "I'm sure you will." he waves his hands at Dan, "Alright you shoo, some of us have work to do." Dan hopped up kissing Phil warmly "Call down when you want me to start making dinner." Phil kissed him back warmly, "will do baby" he winked and grabbed his laptop, settling at the desk with his headphones and the memory card.  
.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil stretched as he finished up the final touches on the video, purposely leaving in some of the risky footage. If Dan wanted to play a teasing game he would join. He started rendering the video on YouTube, checking how long it would take. Seeing it still had about 40 minutes left, Phil made his way downstairs, bringing the laptop with him.

Meanwhile Dan headed to the kitchen and started working on spaghetti for dinner. He heard him come down, smiling as he stirred the pot. Phil sat the laptop to the side, smiling at Dan and leaning on the counter. "Smells good." Dan smiled over his shoulder, "Figured you might be hungry after earlier." he winked. "How'd the editing go?" Phil rolled his eyes "I'm famished,Pretty good, it's all done and rendering to upload." he tilted his head mischievously.

"What's that look about? Get some plates out would you" he asked. "Nothing, you look cute." Phil happily fetching two plates. "Liar" Dan muttered plating up "Come on then, while it's still hot." Phil pretended to be shocked. "I never lie." he gasped fakely, taking his plate, "what do you want to drink? Glass of ribena?" He suggested already grabbing some glasses."Yeah" Dan pecks his cheek, taking his plate to the living room.

They sat and ate in comfortable silence for a while, feeling no need to speak until they were done. "Have you uploaded the video yet?" Dan asked as he finished. "About 5 minutes ago it went up" Phil smiled innocently as he takes both empty plates to the kitchen, pushing the laptop to Dan. “You didn't show it to me before posting it?” Dan pouted, taking the laptop and starting up the video. He winced immediately "God Phil those hickies are so obvious!" As the video went on Dan's face continued to get more and more concerned. "P-Phil, this is really unsubtle, there are multiple shots of you eye-fucking me, all of which will receive the gif treatment on tumblr!!"  
Phil poked his head around the door. "What are you talking about Bear, it's so subtle!" He pouted fakely as he came back in.

Dan rolled his eyes, a smile spreading despite himself. "And you scold ME for messing with the fans." he laughed, before standing and clearing the table. "I'm not messing with them" Phil gasps completely playing up to it, tweeting the link with the caption "New gaming video is up, this time it's The Sims! Check it out > (the link)" as he flopped on to the sofa.

Dan piled all the dishes in the kitchen before returning and collapsed across Phil's lap, peeking up at him through one eye. "You enjoy it really, next I know you'll be asking to make a sex tape." he arched his back in a stretch. Phil rolled his eyes and rested his arm across Dan's stomach. "I do! I wouldn't trust you not to use that to tease them" Phil jokes, slapping Dan's stomach lightly.

Dan grinned "Use what, a sex tape? Hardly a tease." He winked "Yeah, seems like the kind of dumb thing you'd do" Phil smirks. "Didn't know you were into voyeurism Philly.” he wiggled in Phil's lap. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not" Phil teased,trying his best to ignore Dan’s wiggling. He turned on the T.V.

Dan hit his arm. “The only thing I'd use a sex tape for is to wank off to." his wiggling became deliberate when he clocked Phil’s reaction. "So if I were to invite some friends over, right now...and we played a little game with them here-”  
"When did I say you were allowed to get yourself off?" Phil raised interrupted.Dan grinned "oh there are lots of things I'm not allowed to do" he continued his movement. Phil grabbed Dan’s hips to still him "I might not be able to contain myself." he let out a little grunt. "I wouldn't expect you to" Dan purred.

Phil smirks and pulled Dan up softly into his lip. "Is that a challenge, Howell?" He smirks. "Like what?What aren’t you supposed to do?" Dan smirked against his lips "I like to wank with you beside me at night" he whispered, "Be extra quiet so you don't catch me being bad." he lent back "What if it is Lester?"

Phil grabs the back of his hair and gently tugs his hair back to make him look at him, "if I catch you wanking at all, you're getting spanked red raw" Phil warned. "You'll lose, that's what if." he smirks, pulling Dan to sit on his knee. "You have a habit of losing our bets." Dan whined at the dominating action, before pouting. "I won't lose. Okay you know what? I'll message Chris and PJ”, he smirked. "We can have a movie night, and the first one to drag the other into a spare room for a quick fuck loses."

Phil decided to play along. "Alright Bear, you're on. What's the prize, or forfeit?" He traced circles on Dan's thigh with his finger. "If I win, you do the dishes for a whole month, and I get a  
day of being in charge." Dan grinned, his voice seductive. "If you win, you get to do whatever you want to me, for a whole day, any kinky fantasy you want, plus I'll do the dishes and we film a sex tape." he purred.As an after thought he added "The winner gets to tweet from the others phone"

"You're on baby." Phil smirks and squeezes his knee. "We need a few ground rules". Dan shrugged, returning to his wiggling. Phil guided Dan's hips, enjoying the soft grinding. "Rule 1, flirting with them is is allowed, but no touching.” Phil started. Dan smirked "Okay, but I can touch you can't I?” Dan batted his long lashes as he spoke. "You can." Phil smirked and brushing his fingers through Dan's hair. "No telling the boys what's going on so they'll help you."

Dan purred "I'm sure Chris would love to help me out though” he mused. Phil narrowed his eyes slightly. "Chris has always wanted to fuck you" he grunted under his breath, jealous. Dan smirked, "Poor him." He ran his hands over Phil's chest "I'm taken", he kissed Phil’s jaw. "You are" he held Dan's hips. " Rule 2. We have from when they get here, until they leave. If they leave before one of us caves, we both lose." he smirks. "Rule 3. You can't make yourself cum to make it easier to resist"

Dan whined "what happens if I do?” He asked playfully. "Then the challenge continues, but you're going to be punished" Phil purrs in the younger boys ear, "and you won't like your punishment". Dan squirmed in Phil's lap "Okay ,do you want me to call them?” He bit his lip excitedly. “Yes baby boy, call them" Phil pulled up his own phone to check the fan's reactions to the new video.

Dan’s hands shook a little as he pulled out his phone and called first Chris then PJ. "They'll be here in ten minutes."  
"Good boy" Phil smirked, moving Dan onto the couch, "Let's see who wins, we both know how weak your willpower is." he teased. Dan scowled, moving away from Phil. "I'll be just fine daddy. How was the fan response?" Phil crossed his legs and leant back against the couch cushions. "They're losing their shit, want to look at some video comments?" Dan laughed and shook his head, "Go on then."

Phil pulled his laptop between them and the two spent the next 10 minutes scrolling through comments. They definitely noticed the hickies littering Phil's throat under the collar, and many picked up on Phil's "eye-fucking" as Dan called it. They laughed at the rather enthusiastic response, but we're interrupted by a knock at the door. "Shall I get it daddy?" Dan purred sliding smoothly over Phil's lap. "Yes, be a good boy and get the door" he smirks, pushing his crotch into Dan's thigh as he slid past.

Dan hurried down the stairs to the door. He made his best attempt to sort himself out at the door, trying to keep his breathing level. Maybe it was a little cruel dragging their unaware friends into their games but it was too late now. "Hey guys!" He greeted the boys fondly, accepting warm hugs. "Phil's up in the lounge”. PJ smiled at him, curiosity appearing on his face. "Hey Dan, you look a little red in the face." He commented "It's cus I'm here!" Chris said cheekily, winking at Dan. Dan giggled in a flirty manner "Shut up, come on." Chris blinked with surprise then let his grin spread. Pj rolled his eyes. Dan led them to the lounge. Phil was busying himself fluffing up the couch cushions when the three boys entered, looking up flashes them all a charming smile. "Hey guys."

Dan flopped down on the sofa, stretching like a cat, enjoying how the eyes of all three men trailed over him. He smiled cheekily. "We were thinking of having a few drinks, playing some card games maybe some Mario kart. You know, just all that bro stuff." He said, making ‘ironic’ finger guns and instantly regretting it. "You guys in?" Phil turned to Chris and PJ, "Well that was mostly aimed at Chris, we all know what Peej is like when he has a few" Phil joked and threw him a wink, nudging his shoulder.

PJ scoffed and blushed a little, "Not like you mind it usually Phil." he laughed cheekily, biting his lip. Chris was still unsubtly checking Dan out, he seemed to shake himself out of it. "I mean I'd be more up for a foursome, but cards is cool too." Dan giggled on the sofa, Chris threw him a grin.

Phil rolled his eyes chuckling, and purses his lips slightly at Chris as he turned to grab Mario Kart. He knew full well Dan was trying to make him jealous as a result of the bet, whereas Chris was just flirting because he wanted Dan. "Three cocks at once? Someone's horny." Phil chuckled lowly, brushing his fingers through his hair, making the bottom of his shirt ride up exposing some of the flesh of his stomach. Dan tried to hide his grin, he loved making Phil jealous, he always fucked him so hard, to show him he was his. He watched the strip of skin appearing at Phil's stomach hungrily, before registering what he said “Pretty sure I could take you all.” he winked. Chris choked on his beer and PJ scoffed, "No doubt about that Howell" Chris laughed. Pj was already suspecting something was up. Either that or they’s both drunk too much already.

Phil felt his skin prickling with jealousy, but although he wouldn't admit so to Dan, slightly turned on. He kept his cool and and sat himself between PJ and Chris. "I think you should stick with one cock at a time." He remarked, and turns to Chris, "No doubt? Care to elaborate?" He asks feigning curiosity. Chris seemed oblivious to the danger. "He's got the hips and ass for it." he replied, blatantly admiring said features. Dan wiggled said ass the comment, showing off and winking at Chris. PJ elbowed Chris slightly but he seemed oblivious.

Phil brooded quietly, balling his fist by his side. "Seems like you want to fuck Dan." he replied, passing it off as a joke with a chuckle, albeit with underlying venom detectable if they were really looking for it. His eyes narrowed at Dan when he sees his hips wiggle in encouragement of Chris' words. Dan picked up on Phil’s tone instantly, he was breaching dangerous territory, but there was something thrilling about it. He locked eyes with his lover biting his bottom lip lightly. Chris chuckled "Who doesn't" he replied smugly, ignoring PJ’s prodding. Pj had picked up on Phil’s darkening tone.

"Very true, too bad you can’t." Phil shrugged, claiming his territory. He caught Dan's eyes, his own bright blue orbs darkening with each second, "Let's stop talking about Dan's highly fuckable ass for now, and play the game." Phil said, fixing the console.

Chris picked up on Phil's less than subtle claim on Dan and rubbed his neck sheepishly. PJ agreed, unable to suppress his giggling at Chris’ expense when he caught on. Everyone was on their second drink by now. "Let's play some kart before Phil kicks your ass Chris" he laughed. Dan watched it unfold, oh he was gonna get fucked so good later. He took his controller "I'm gonna kick all your ass'" he smirked. Phil rolled his eyes as if playing along and chuckled, shoving both Chris and PJ's arms lightly. "I could kick both your asses if I wanted" he winked. "We'll see Howell" he challenged, passing the others a controller before taking his. "Losers do shots" he smirked.

Dan was the only one who did not lose, though he played some dirty tricks, spreading out and whining suggestively to distract the others. He did shots with them anyway, and within two hours, they were all heavily tipsy, and Dan was now draped across all three as random music played in the background. "We should play a gaaaame" Dan suggested. Phil's hand was across Dan's ass, his other arm wrapped around PJ's hips as they swayed.He’d been spending the last two hours flirting with PJ to get to Dan, though he suspected Pj had caught on with what was happening. He even threw an odd flirty comment to Chris despite his insistent thoughts of stealing Phil's, albeit unknown yet to them, boyfriend. "What game?" Phil hummed, shaking his head to the random beat.

Dan pushed back into Phil's grip,he didn’t like phil giving attention to PJ. However his slight irritation only spurred on his flirtation with Chris. "Ooooh spin the bottle." Chris joked, referencing one of their old videos, his hand was resting in Dan's curls, playing with them absently. Phil gave his ass a hard squeeze, refusing to be the one to cave no matter how hard it was. "I'm game if you guys are." the tipsy words left his mouth before before he registered them, too busy keeping his grip on PJ to close to his hips to annoy Dan, and his stiff grip on Dan's ass to express his jealousy.

Dan felt his grip tightening, he wouldn't be the one giving in tonight, not this time. He rotated his hips teasingly. "I'm down for that" he agreed to the game and pj just shrugged, so Dan grabbed a random empty bottle off the floor and everyone sat down in a circle. Phil narrowed his eyes at Dan, impressed with the challenge the younger boy was presenting as he took a seat on the floor with the others. "Who wants to start?"

Dan smirked and reached for the bottle "I'll go first". He span the bottle and after a second it landed on Pj. "Pucker up Peej!" He laughed, leaning across the circle, ensuring to curve his back and spread his legs slightly on his hands and knees, for Chris (and more importantly Phil) to see. He kissed PJ softly, winking at him as he pulled away. PJ snorted, trying to hide the blush that was forming on the tops of his cheeks. Phil watched Dan, a mix of amusement and lust running through his veins, coupled with the jealous spark he felt when he noticed Chris' eyes glued to Dan's ass. "Right PJ that means you're next." he moved them on swiftly, eyeing Dan. Dan smirked to himself victoriously, the look in Phil's eyes was downright predatory. Win or lose he was getting fucked senseless tonight.

PJ span the bottle, a dopey smile on his face, the alcohol making him unaware of the raging sexual tension in the room. It landed on Chris. Dan wolf-whistled as the two kissed, more deeply than the previous. "Easy fellas" Phil joked with them. Dan giggled "Damn I'd watch that sex tape." he grinned as the two parted from what was a surprisingly heated kiss, Ookay okay"PJ laughed, his face red. "Chris' turn".

Phil chuckled at the blush crossing both of their faces. "Bet he's hoping it lands on Peej again" Chris span the bottle and, as if guided by the universe, it landed on Dan. Dan's eyes flashed to Phil, a wide grin spreading. This was his chance to break his boyfriend. He leaned forward in the same fashion as before, gripping Chris' shirt and flashed him a flirty grin before kissing him firmly.

Phil made a noise low in his throat, had it not been for Chris' reaction Phil might have kept his cool. However Chris grabbed Dan's waist and kissed him back firmly, making a lustful noise as his hands ran down over Dan’s ass. Phil stood up abruptly and crossed his arms, his voice cold as ice . "Dan I need to speak to you, now." He stalked out of the room swiftly, hoping Dan knew better than to ignore his request. Dan pulled away from Chris, his eyes following Phil out of the room. A thrill ran through him, a mixture of excitement, success and fear. He stood up. "I should go to him" he muttered. "You should" Chris chuckled and gave him a wink. PJ pouted playfully and slapped his arm“Fuck boy” he huffed in Chris’ direction. Dan shuffling out of the room after his boyfriend. Phil paced the floor in the spare room, his sleeves now rolled up to his elbows, his hair pushed back indicating he'd been running his fingers through it, and agitated habit. Dan crept through the door of the of the room, suddenly very nervous. His head was lowered and submissive.

Phil turned to face Dan and crossed the room silently, pushing the door shut behind him. The click deafening in the silence. Dan shook under the intensity of Phil’s gaze. The older man moved silently behind Dan, his eyes flooded with lust. “You won the bet." Phil's lips brushed his ea as he spoke in a low growl, hands taking Dan by the hips firmly."But you're by no means getting just a quick fuck. You are my babyboy." he growled, emphasising the ‘my’, jealousy dripping so thickly from his voice it made Dan’s whole body shudder. Dan whimpered, no longer caring for the bet or the presence of their friends in the other room. Phil sounded so possessive, he felt his knees near give out. "Yours", he whispered submissively. Phil  
growled,. "Now, here's what's going to happen. You're going t go back out there with me. You're going to smile, and we're going to say goodbye. If you flirt with Chris so much as once, so help me i’ll fuck you right there.” he flicked his tongue across the lobe of Dan's ear."Are we clear?"

 

A shiver ran up Dan's spine "Y-yes daddy, I'll be so good." he promised, blinking up at Phil with half lidded eyes. Phil leaned around and placed a soft, loving kiss on Dan's lips. "Let's go baby." Phil rested his hand possessively against the small of Dan's back as the left the room and went back to the lounge. Dan moved almost sluggishly, trying to conceal his obvious hard on. Chris and PJ looked up when they came in, seemingly surprised to see them "Not gonna lie," PJ said "I thought you two would be fucking by now." 

"Do you really think we'd fuck with you in the other room listening in, perverts" Phil joked casually, tousling his hair with one hand, his other never leaving Dan's back. Chris snorted "Let’s go PJ, let them fuck in peace". The two boys stood up and gathered their things, Dan remained silent, shivering with apprehension.

Phil chuckled and removed his hand from Dan's back and helped his friends gather their stuff. While the two were preoccupied Phil leaned into Dan's ear, "Our bedroom, naked, five minutes" he whispered simply, before stepping away and smiling at the two boys, following them down to the front door.

Dan scrambled to do as he was told,throwing his friends a quick goodbye then rushing into the room and stripping in record time. He didn't have to work on being hard, his cock had been pulsing angrily since Phil told him they needed to talk. He dropped to his knees, spreading his legs out hand holding his hands behind his back. He dropped his head to his chest and stared at the floor, waiting. 

Phil chatted casually with their friends for a few minutes before waving them off into a taxi and heading back inside. He locked up,heading back upstairs to Dan, his padded footsteps filling the utter silence in the air as he made his way closer to the bedroom. Dan was as patient as he could be, even though he ached to be touched. As the footsteps approached, the shaking only got worse.

Phil entered the room and closed the door, enjoying the sight of Dan perched so submissively on his knees in the centre of the room, how was he so lucky? It wasn't often that they went full dom/sub, but when they did Dan was always so wonderful. "Such an obedient babyboy." He murmured, his hand brushing through Dan's curls and he moved to stands in front of him.

Dan made no sound, but couldn't help move his head into Phil's hand, eyes lidded heavily still staring at the ground. "Don't worry, my baby can speak tonight." Phil purred, tilting his head up. "I want my baby boy to use his words to say what he wants." he whispers, unbutton his shirt and peeling it off.

Dan followed his hand, finally allowing a whined to escape him "D-Daddy I'm sorry for being bad, I'm a good boy I promise." he whispered, voice cracking."I know Dan, don't you worry babyboy. Tonight daddy is only going to punish you a little. I agreed to this bet after all and encouraged you to be bad, but I still have to punish his bad boy. It's not nice to make daddy jealous, is it?. " Phil leaned down and lightly gripped Dan’s angry cock.

Dan whimpered "I understand daddy, I'm sorry daddy I was mean, I was a bad boy, I deserve punishing." Dan gasped at the contact, mouth falling open from such a small act. "Good boy, get up and bend over the edge of daddy's desk." Phil ordered firmly, stretching his back as he stood only in jeans, his cock straining ruthlessly against the hard material of his jeans, but he was determined to make this as enjoyable and prolonged for Dan as possible.

Dan scrambled to do as he was told. He was gonna be so good for his daddy to make it up to him. He draped himself over the desk, pushing his ass into the air and arching his back, he peeked over his shoulder at Phil. "Daddy is going to spank you 10 times, and you are going to count them." Phil crossed the room and stroked his hand across Dan's back and down his ass, admiring Dan's position.

Dan nodded quickly, feeling Phil's hands finally trailing over his hot skin, apprehension building as he awaited the first blow. "Daddy loves you baby boy" Phil purred, raising his hand and bringing it down on Dan's left cheek with a hard smack. Dan cried out at the impact, a jolt running through him that wasn't entirely pain, he pushed his ass out further "Lo-love you too daddy." 

"Good, now count. How many?" He purred, swiping his thumb across the faint redness. "O-one". Phil swiftly repeated the smack on Dan's right cheek. "Two!" He yelled it slightly louder this time, his hips jerking with the movement, cock throbbing against his stomach. Phil repeated the process, alternating cheeks with each smack and slapping harder and harder with with each turn until he had given out five slaps to each red cheek. He waited for Dan's slow count between each slap to further intensify the moment, only moving on when the younger boy managed to relay the number.

Dan whimpered, each slap becoming more intense, he tried to count but was sluggish and slow, pleasure building in his abdomen, he didn't even notice when he hit ten. Phil purred a string of compliments on Dan's ear, rubbing his hand softly over the swollen handprints on Dan's ass. "Such a good baby boy, done so well." he praised, moving Dan to his knees again to allow him to regain some clarity.

Dan whined, feeling himself lowered to the floor and dropped down, pushing his ass up for Phil. Phil licked his lips and took out his phone, taking a photo and moved to show Dan. "Baby boy, look. Look how good you look." he purred. Dan glanced at the photo, he looked as fucked out as he felt, he was so desperate to cum.

Phil tosses his phone on the bed and unbuttoned his jeans, and tugged them off. "How do you think daddy felt watching his baby boy with his ass in the air kissing one of his his best friends?" Phil growled softly, his cock straining against his boxers.Dan knew better than to dare reach for it he, looked down, "I'm sorry daddy, I wanted your attention daddy. I'm sorry I was bad, I only want you daddy." He sounded so weak, he shook on his knees, desperate for approval.

"Prove it" Phil growled softly, pulling his boxers down and letting his throbbing cock spring free and rest only inches from Dan's face. "Suck" he stated the word bluntly. Dan took him immediately, suckling on the head before moving down, Phil’s hair brushing his nose as he swallowed deeply. He alternated between deep-throating and suckling on the tip, moaning the whole time, so happy that he got to suck his daddy.

Phil moaned out Dan's name, dropping his hands into Dan's head as his mouth moved expertly on his cock. Dan never gave himself enough credit for his skills. Dan barely even acknowledged the desperate throbbing of his own cock, wanting only to please. Phil pushed Dan down on his cock whilst starting to build a steady rhythm.

Dan cried out around Phil, throat fluttering around the deep intrusion. "Don't want to hurt my baby, tell daddy if it hurts" Phil grunted in broken sentences softly. Dan moaned, looking up into Phil's eyes and shaking his head, taking him deeper once again, all Dan felt was pleasure. Phil moaned loudly and fucked gently into Dan's throat. He wants Dan to know he's his boy, and only his.

Phil fucking into his throat was making Dan feel so good, his hips bucking up into air. He moaned his loudest yet around Phil's length, working desperately to make his daddy feel good Phil moaned loudly “Touch yourself baby.” He growled, cracking his eyes open to watch. It didn’t take long, Dan fucked into his palm once, twice then he was cumming. Phil groaned "Gonna be a good boy and let daddy cum in you throat then swallow it all down?", feeling his own orgasm stir deep in his stomach, Dan's throat sucking him in.

Dan nodded at Phil's words, hands trailing up his legs and cupping his balls and feeling them tighten in his hold. Phil moans loudly, leaning into Dan's touch grabbing the back of his boyfriend's head softly as he let go, shooting streams of hot cum down Dan's throat. Dan swallowed everything his boyfriend gave him, sucking him dry.

Dan pulled off him slowly, savouring the taste, he purred happily up at Phil, taking in his fucked out expression with pride. Phil licked his lips and leans back against his desk for a second to regain his composure, panting and admiring his boyfriend. They're not even close to finished yet. Dan let his head fall back, shifting slightly under Phil's intense stare, he looked up a through his eyelashes. They weren't done yet. The thought sent a thrill down his spine.

Phil ran his thumb across Dan’s lower lip and motions for him to stand up, curling his long slender fingers as he beckoned to boy towards him. Dan stood on shaky legs and stumbled over with coy enthusiasm, eyes still glazed over, stomach coated in his own drying release. Phil ran his hands down Dan's side, across Dan's stomach through his cum, meeting his eyes as he brought his fingers to his lips and sucked them clean. Dan’s breath hitched the action sent a thrill through him. "p-please" he whimpered

 

"Please what? Use your words baby." Phil teased. Dan lent into Phil's hands, "Touch me daddy please" he whispered pleadingly. "Anything for my baby boy" Phil purred and slapped Dan's ass softly over one of the red swollen handprints. "On the bed, ass up" Phil whispered smoothly. Dan moved to the bed immediately at Phil's instructions and got on his hands and knees, pushing his ass up just as Phil asked him to. Phil stalked to the side of the bed and slowly opened one of the drawers, licking his lips as he admired the boy in front of him.

Dan turned his head to the side, watching Phil open the draw, cock already starting to recover. "You look so good from this angle baby boy, presented so nicely." he purrs and taking a few things from the drawer and sitting them on the bedside table. Dan strained to see what Phil was carrying, but couldn't from this angle. He hadn't been told to move so he held still, whimpering at the praise. Phil leaned across Dan and placed a soft kiss on his ear lobe. "What does baby boy say if he wants daddy to stop?" He whispered huskily, reaching under Dan and palming his half hard cock.

"Bahamas." Dan whimpered pushing down into Phil's palm, quickly hardening, eyes snapping closed. "Good baby" Phil grunted and dropped his hand from Dan's cock, returning only to slip a small, tight cock ring over Dan's length, settling it nicely at the base of Dan's cock. "You always do look pretty with accessories." Dan shuddered as he slipped the ring on, he had a love hate relationship with the ring, as it meant he wouldn't cum for a while, but when he did... He rutted downward with a groan, feeling the ring constricting him.

Phil let out a throaty chuckle and kissed from the nape of Dan's spine. "Nice try baby boy." Phil teased, kneading Dan's ass in his hands. Dan arched back into the touch, giving up pushing down into the bed, head hanging and whimpering at Phil's touch, his breathing ragged and desperate. Phil grabbed the bottle of lube from their bedside table and popped the cap with a loud click, using a hand to spread his cheeks, the other to drizzle the cold liquid between them. "Hmm, we need to restock soon" he observed, watching the liquid drip down Dan's skin.

Dan keened as the cool liquid trickled down his skin, barely hearing Phil's words as his cock throbbed painfully against the ring. Phil smirked and dripped more liquid over Dan's hole, then across his three fingers. Dan shook with apprehension " I want to feel you daddy" He whined loudly, begging desperately for Phil’s touch. "Now now baby boy, we don't want to have to spank you again do we?" Phil purred, sliding two long fingers deep inside Dan, massaging them along his walls at an agonisingly slow pace, feeling every inch.

Dan went silent immediately, almost sobbing into the duvet as Phil worked him so thoroughly, it felt incredible, but nowhere near enough to get him where he wanted to be. Phil worked his fingers faster, skimming across Dan's prostate but not quite touch it yet. Dan's gasps became louder, his cock straining against the cockring, an orgasm he could’nt yet have building in his abdomen. "Now now baby boy, we can't have you cumming already, we're not even close to done" Phil purred, slamming his fingers into Dan's prostate.

Dan shook, whimpering loudly, "I -I can't daddy I'm so close" he cried out, tears sprang into his eyes. He was right on the edge, held there by the ring. "Not yet" Phil whispered, moving a pillow under Dan's crotch and pushing on his lower back so his cock presses into the pillow to give something for Dan to fuck into while he fingers him open, slipping a third finger into Dan's tight hole. Dan rutted down into the pillow, unable to reach his peak, "Ah-AH, daddy I'm-" The feeling of coming washed through Dan, but he didn't actually cum. There was no relief and he whined desperately, shaking even harder than before.

Phil smirked continued stretching Dan's hole. "You won't be able to cum until I remove that pretty little ring." he whispered huskily into Dan's ear, wrapping his hand around Dan's cock and pumping it lazily to tease him. Dan cried out at the overstimulation "I can't!! I can't" he whimpered, pushing into Phil's hand desperately "Please daddy I'm ready I need to feel you!" He begged, fucking up in Phil’s fist. "You sure you're stretched enough baby? You know that daddy doesn't want to hurt you... too much." Dan whimpered "I'm ready daddy I promise!" Phil tugged his fingers from Dan and propping him up on all fours. "Spread, now" he ordered.

Dan groaned, stretching out just as he was ordered to. Phil grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezes the remainder of the bottle onto his own neglected cock, covering it with the cold substance as it throbbed in his hand. Dan heard the sound and reflexively spread his legs wider, face buried into the duvet and hands clawing at it as he waited impatiently. Phil didn't bother teasing Dan, he was still jealous in the pit for his stomach from Dan's earlier exchanges with Chris. Grabbing Dan by his hips Phil lined his cock it and slammed into Dan, his cock fully buried in his boyfriend.

Dan screamed, definitely loud enough for the neighbours to hear, the mix of burn and intense pleasure from Phil's sudden action forcing Dan further down into the bed. "Yes daddy, Fuck me so hard please!" He always felt is owned when Phil took him like this, it was perfect. Phil's grip on his hips tightened, there would definitely be fingertip bruises there tomorrow. Pulling his ass in the air Phil fucked relentlessly into Dan, his jealousy only fuelling his need to further claim Dan as his own, he let out a low growl, grabbing Dan's hair and tilting his head back to look at him. "No one can fuck you like I can, you are MINE." Phil hissed.

Dan gasped, meeting Phil's eyes as he fucked into him relentlessly. He whimpered and the dominating tone "All yours daddy. Always yours" he cried out, that feeling working itself into his stomach once again. "Not Chris', only daddy's."Phil growled, his right arm snaking around Dan's waist, the loud sound of his hips slapping into Dan's ass as he pounded the younger boy filling the room as his eyes never left Dan's dark brown orbs. " Your baby daddy, you treat me so good, make me fe-feel so good." Dan whined, forcing his eyes to stay open throughout the intense pleasure "Please daddy! I can't cum, please I need to cum!"

Phil grabbed the cock ring and slipped it off, throwing it to the side carelessly and leaning down into Dan's body pulling them flush together. "I love you so much baby, cum for daddy, be a good boy." Phil's encouragement came out in spluttered pants, his lips hungrily meeting Dan's own. Dan gave a muffled shout against boyfriend's mouth, his body convulsing as he finally started to come, white spots dancing before his eyes as he screamed Phil's name, not caring who might hear him. He fucked back into Phil, thick streaks of cum coating his upper chest.

Phil held his boyfriend steady below him, mouthing at his neck as he desperately fucked Dan through his orgasm, his hand pumping long strokes on Dan's cock, wanting Dan to feel as much pleasure as he could. Dan came down slowly, Phil still fucking hard against his prostate and the feeling was as heavenly as it was torturous "You gonna fill me up daddy?" he whispered "Make me yours all over again.". This came out a pur as he rolled his hips back into Phil, relishing in the feeling.

Phil panted and dropped his head into Dan's back, "Mhmmm gonna fill my baby up, you'd like that wouldn't you?" He breathed, his stomach tightening in so many knots he never thought he could break them, until Dan clenched around his cock and he lost it. He pounded sporadically into Dan as he came hard, shooting streams of thick cum into his boyfriend "I love it when you fill me daddy." Dan managed, holding on as he clenched around the other, feeling him begin to lose it, thrusting erratically into him. Dan moaned softly, fucking back to help him through it " Philly, so good" he collapsed into the sheets.

Phil collapsed softly on top of Dan, his face nuzzling into Dan's back. "So fucking good bear" he mumbled, arms wrapping around Dan. Dan nuzzled happily back into Phil and hummed, beginning to drift as exhaustion took him. Phil settled into the crook of Dan's neck, his heavy eyes falling closed as he fell into a blissful, fully fucked out sleep.

They relished in days like this, where they could be so playful and have such hot sex, yet end up curled up together in a pile of limbs, soaking up the other's presence. It was was blissful, it was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Yes this whole thing is just us indulging ourselves in phan smut ;)


	3. Neighbor Complaints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief conversion with one of their neighbors, and another confrontation later on, only cements the idea of moving out further in their minds.

Dan knew he was being whiny, but that had never to stopped him before. Especially not when he was soaked head to toe from the rain and freezing cold. "Did we really need to go into that toy shop?” He muttered darkly, "We'd have made it in time if we'd just left after getting the food." He pouted as he always did when less than pleased, climbing the stairs to the front door of the apartment and lugging two bags of various food items begrudgingly. Phil huffed, Dan had been whining non stop since they got caught in the rain. “Yes, we did. Come on, it's just rain Dan it's not going to seep into your skin and kill you," Phil rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's consistent bratty whining, unlocking their door, his hands fumbling slightly from the cold.

Dan was about to return with a trademark snide remark, when one of their neighbor's doors opened suddenly and he stepped out, seeming surprised, then embarrassed as they said their awkward hellos. They didn’t see the neighbours often and spoke to them even less. Phil nodded politely and exchanged pleasantries about meaningless topics as neighbours do, complaining about the drilling and so on. Dan was the blunt one in their relationship, unlike Phil he would have happily ignored the neighbour and gone inside. Unfortunately, Phil was too polite to just walk away from the man's conversation.

"So- uh, how have you boys been?" He was blatantly looking anywhere but directly at them, embarrassment of some level clear on his face. Dan hated these sort of situations, there are reasons they don't socialise with their neighbours, the thin walls being the main one. Once you've heard sex noises through the wall, you can never look at them the same, a point he had made various times to his boyfriend in the past when he had made attempts at conversation with them. Maybe this awkward encounter would finally prove his point. Dan had always felt mildly sorry for their neighbours in particular, they weren't exactly... quiet.

Still, Phil kept up polite conversation as was his default, "We've been good, filming a lot of videos, sorry for the noise when we film." The three of them knew he really meant something along the lines of; "Sorry for the noise we make when we're wildly fucking multiple times a day in any given room," but Phil couldn't think of a polite enough way to phrase it, so he made an excuse.

After seeing the expression on their neighbor's face, Dan idly wondered to himself whether others in the building ever thought they were filming a.... different kind of video. He winced, "Yeah, sorry about that," he added quietly, watching their neighbours face become even more awkward as they spoke.

"We'll try to keep it down," Phil blushed, "We had a few friends over a couple of nights back, hopefully they didn't make to much notice, they can be pretty loud and obnoxious sometimes," he attempted to change the subject quickly. Dan knew for a fact they wouldn't keep it down, they never did, but he decided it was best not to mention it. Instead, he sneakily shook the bag of food. “Sorry to leave, but I really need to get the groceries in the freezer," he smiled smoothly, walking past Phil into the apartment, "Nice to see you!"

Phil shot him a narrow eyed glance, mentally cursing him for leaving him alone with this awkward conversation. Dan simply cackled evilly, serves Phil right for making him walk in the rain. He headed to the kitchen, they had bought more food than usual because Chris and PJ were coming round for movie night later. Dan still winced when he thought of the last time they were here. It had been an amazing night, but also they would never hear the end of it from them, especially Chris.

In the hallway outside, Phil chatted to the neighbour, and once he had said goodbye and left the building, Phil smirked as an idea struck him. He opened the door to their apartment, and spoke loudly to no one. He wanted to fuck with Dan for leaving him. "Yeah, sorry again, I've told him but he's just so loud in bed, I can't shut his whiny mouth up," he smirked, making sure it loud enough for Dan to hear. He waited a moment as if someone was replying to him before speaking up again, "I'll try don't worry, he's a screamer and a whiner! No problem, bye." Phil said smugly, turning and making his way upstairs into the apartment, his face dropping back to casual.

In the kitchen, Dan froze in the middle of unloading the food as he heard Phil's words. His heartbeat began racing and his mouth fell open. He stared at the door to the kitchen, a scowl on his face, as he waited for Phil to come in. When he finally did, Dan glared bloody murder at his boyfriend. "That had better have been a joke," he said darkly. Phil simply looked at him, playing dumb, "What better have been a joke?" He asked, walking to the fridge and opened the door, rifling through the newly bought groceries for a snack. Dan pouted, folding his arms over his chest, "I am not whiny," he whined.

"You're literally whining right now," Phil chuckled, his head poking around the open fridge door. "You literally just whined about being whiny," he smirked triumphantly. Dan huffed, turning to march out of the kitchen, "Fine. You're cooking dinner" he called behind him, heading for the lounge. "Baby..." Phil couldn't help but laugh, shaking his head. "...Don't be like that." Dan huffed, "Don’t be like what Phil? Whiny?" He called back, salt dripping from his voice. "Fine, be like that then, whiny." Phil rolled his eyes at the bratty man, opening the fridge again. He took no notice, he was used to Dan throwing a petty strop from time to time, it was usually pretty entertaining. Instead he started grabbing random food items he needed to prepare dinner for the two of them and their friends, which he had forgotten were coming.

Dan slumped down on the sofa, he was petty after all, and began think of a way to get his boyfriend back. A slow smile spread across his face and a thrill ran through him when he realised exactly what he could do. He shivered at just the idea of it, Phil would be so angry, but that only made the idea more tempting. He stood up quietly thinking for a moment before turning the tv on low, then padded quietly into their room, plan fully forming in his mind.

Dan pulled out his phone and text PJ, he'd have to time this perfectly if he wanted to cause maximum frustration for Phil. He glanced at the time, ten minutes, more than enough time. He crossed the room smoothly, losing his clothes along the way, and pulled his long sexual fantasies jumper out of the drawer. After pulling it on, he sauntered over to the bed, palming himself gently to get things started.

He knelt down on the bed, wincing as it creaked beneath his weight. His breath caught in his throat as he worked himself faster, staying that way until he was fully hard then grabbing Phil's pillow and straddling it. He sighed as he began to rock against it softly, keeping quiet...for now. He set his phone in front of him to watch the time, 8 minutes until Chris and PJ got here. He closed his eyes and a smug smile spread on his face as he began to pick up his speed.

When he reached the five minute mark, Dan allowing the slightest whine to escape him, faint enough that Phil may not pick up on it. Downstairs, Phil furrowed his brows, he could have sworn he heard something, though it was so quiet hee was sure what was. "Dan?" He called, fixing the last plate. Dan smirked when he heard Phil's voice, he heard him perfect. A jolt ran through him, he worked himself harder into the pillow as he got close. "Ph-Phil!" he groaned, deliberately loud enough to be heard, then he whined whorishly.

Phil could be in the noisiest of rooms in the world and he would recognise that whine in an instant. That was the whine of Dan on the cusp of cumming. Phil growled low in his throat and marched out of the kitchen and directly to their bedroom, shoving the door wide open. Inside, Dan was holding off desperately as he heard Phil marching towards the room, shaking in his effort, but it was so utterly worth it to watch Phil's face as he finally let himself go all over his boyfriend's pillow, rutting down hard and maintaining eye contact calling out Phil’s name in a long drawn out whine. He licked his lips slowly, deliberately.

Phil's jaw slackened and fell open as the sight before him. He watched open mouthed, his usually bright blue eyes darkened to almost black, his boyfriend was perched on his knees, fucking deeply down into a pillow, his pillow nonetheless. A sly grin spread over Dan's face, "Hey daddy," he giggled taking in Phil's face with glee. There was a long tense moment of silence. Before anything more could be said however, the doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of their friends. "Better get that daddy," Dan suggested innocently. He stood himself up and slipping on a pair of black panties he knew Phil loved on him before sliding on his black jeans, keeping the jumper on.

Phil's face was priceless. He was caught somewhere between love, admiration, seething and pure carnal desire. He growled low in his throat, his cock stirring in his jeans. He chose to say nothing, he turned on his heels and stalked downstairs to get the door, trying to slow his breathing to a normal pace. No words were exchanged been Dan and Phil, but so much was said.

Dan hid the shiver which went up his spine at that look, god, Phil could fuck him up with a single glance it really wasn't fair. He followed him out of the room admiring his taunt back. He turned into the kitchen and began preparing drinks for everyone to have with their meal.

Phil greeted Chris and PJ, letting them in. "So I made carbonara for dinner, that's good, right?" Phil smiled warmly at them, putting up his usual Phil persona for them despite wanting nothing more than to throw Dan onto his back and fuck him into the middle of next week. Luckily, they didn’t seem to notice Phil’s frustration and greeted him warmly, stepping into the apartment. Dan called a greeting down the stairs, "What drinks is everyone having?" He asked with a smile, poking his head around the door.

"I'll have a beer," Phil smiled, "Boys?" He asked, turning to them as they entered the small kitchen. "I'll take a beer too," Chris nodded. "Same here." Dan grabbed four beers out of the fridge and went to put them on the dining table. "So what going on with you guys?" Phil smiled, checking on the food in the oven. "Not much really, New video stuff," PJ offered with a smile. Chris shrugged unhelpfully. Dan wandered back in having set up the table, smiling at their friends.

"Sounds fun" Phil chuckled as got the food from the oven. "Okay go sit your asses down, don't crowd the chef at work." He ushering them all out of the kitchen and everyone obediently made their way into the lounge and took their seats at the table. "How come that clumsy twat is cooking tonight, isn't that your area of expertise?" PJ joked playfully, ruffling Dan's hair as he plopped into the seat beside him. Dan accepted the ruffle begrudgingly, "Phil was being a shit so he had to," Dan commented nonchalantly Chris snorted, "Anything new?" PJ chuckled, "What did he do now?" He kicked Chris unsubtly under the table. Dan rolled his eyes, "Just accused me of being whiny to our neighbour," he threw Phil a dirty look, followed by a knowing smirk. "What's that look for? He has a point! You are a whiny little shit Daniel," Chris cackled and Phil slapped the back of his head. "Don't call him a shit," he remarked, although not disagreeing with his whining. Dan couldn't help but hide a smile at the protective action from Phil as he took bite of his food, maybe he was a little hard on him… "But he is a whiner, in all senses," Phil laughed causally, taking a seat beside Chris and starting to eat. 

Dan choked on his food and shot Phil a glare, nevermind he deserved worse. Chris raised his eyebrows at Phil's unsubtle comment, "What, he is?" Phil shrugged casually taking another mouthful. If Dan wanted to play game with him then Phil was going to play right back. Dan continued eating, an idea striking him, "So we should totally build a blanket fort for watching the film’s later. We have tons of pillows we can use," he added slyly. Phil narrowed his eyes, a hint of challenge in them. "Yeah, good idea. And there's a bunch of spare blankets and in the bottom of my wardrobe the guys can grab when we're done so we can clean up." He called Dan's bluff, knowing that stashed in the bottom of the of his wardrobe is some toys, ones that Dan definitely wouldn’t want them finding. "It you guys don't mind getting cosy that is."

 

Dan's eyes widened at that, "How about I fetch them?" He asked, trying to be casual "They are the guests after all," Chris looked at him suspiciously. Phil chuckled smugly and continues eating. "I'm happy to help you," Chris chimed in with a grin, "it's really not a problem." Dan gulped, though Phil was quick to step in and save him, “After last week I don't think I trust you two alone in my bedroom." Phil chuckles passing it as a joke but was serious. Chris rolled his eyes "Fiiiine.”Dan smiled as he relaxed, "I'll grab them when I'm done." 

"Plus, I think PJ has a crush on you so we wouldn't want him jealous" Phil added cheekily. Chris blushed, focusing on his dinner "Yeah, sure" he commented sarcastically. Phil chuckled when PJ blushed and kicked him under the table, finishing off eating. The four of them were pretty much open about most things so he knew they didn't mind the playful banter. Dan finished off his meal and stood, "I'll grab those pillows and blankets then." Chris looked a PJ sheepishly, so Phil chuckled and stood, "I'll take the dishes." He grinned, proud that his matchmaking skills were seemingly working.

Upstairs, Dan shuffled through the cupboards, grabbing every soft thing he found, leaving only Phil's pillow behind in the bedroom. Dan looked up as he heard Phil approach the bedroom. He must have finished the dishes. He was grateful, his arms were struggling under the weight of the blankets. "Easy baby, you're going to flatten yourself," Phil chuckled and lifts them effortlessly out of his arms. Dan smiled at the gesture, "Thank you daddy." Phil hummed, "You're welcome babyboy." He looked Dan up and down. "Like what you see daddy?" Dan asked coyly, wiggling his hips to remind Phil of what he wore beneath his jeans. "Of course baby boy. Such a good little baby, wearing daddy's favourite panties." Phil smirked and slipped his hand down the back of Dan's jeans, palming his ass through the thin material. "Daddy is gonna fuck you in those," he adds matter of factly. Dan giggled at that, pushing back onto Phil's grip, arms wrapped around his neck, "Sounds fun daddy," he purred.

Phil chuckled and wrapped his arms around Dan's hips. "My baby boy is so naughty sometimes, but I did enjoy watching you fuck my pillow," he squeezed Dan's ass. Dan pressed into him, running his hands up Phil’s chest. "I enjoyed it too daddy, but I prefer to ride you," he added cheekily. Phil hummed and smirked at his boyfriend. "Tell you what baby boy you can ride me all night, later, I want my pretty boy bounce on my cock while I lie back and watch." Dan took a sharp intake of breath, before grinning widely " Of course daddy. Now we should go see our guests." Phil nodded his agreement, leading Dan downstairs.

Downstairs, Chris took a long drinks of his beer, nervous at being alone with PJ after their flirting the past few days, and the glances they were stealing over dinner. He coughed lightly, "So uh, sorry for flirting so hard with Dan the other day. I was quite drunk but no excuse." PJ rubbed his neck and chuckled softly, "It's alright, I know you think he’s hot." Chris shrugged, "Sure he's hot, but so is Phil. And so are you," he added the last part more quietly. "And so are you." PJ muttered. Chris locked eyes with him "W-Well I mean, Dan and Phil are clearly fucking, so that leaves us," he smiled sheepishly. PJ locked eyes with him. "So maybe we should be fucking...." he added boldly, though he was cut off by Dan entering the room, Phil behind him. Both boys went bright red.

Dan smirked as he caught the end of their conversation. "You've nothing to be embarrassed about, after all the stories and we've shared and everything we've seen I think we're past embarrassment between the four of us." Phil slumped down beside the two boys. "So many stories." Dan agreed with a laugh, as he headed to grab some drink to share. Chris snorted as his face returned to its normal shade, "I'm sure you two have many many more racy stories to share." PJ poked Phil's side teasingly, "Yeah starting with how you two obviously fucked after Chris made out with Dan, I thought you were about to rip his head clean off."

Dan re-entered with some vodka and a bottle of cola, unaware of current conversation. Chris snorted at the comment. "Seriously, I was scared for a moment. Thought you were gonna castrate me." PJ laughed playfully, "Good job he didn't." Phil chuckled and gave Dan a wink. "Trust me if he'd laid a hand on him any longer, his cock and balls would have been in our trash can." Dan looked surprised at Phil's bluntness, but shook it off quickly, choosing to sit himself in Phil's lap. “He's rather jealous, though he pretends to be cool. He gets so aggressive sometimes." Chris raised an eyebrow and smirked as Phil chuckled and wrapped and arm around Dan's hips, "Of course I get jealous, but I get jealous in a good way," he chuckled. "A very good way" Dan purred.

Chris rolled his eyes "drinks please I need it if I am going to listen to this all night,” he joked playfully. Phil poured them all drinks, grinning when PJ slapped Chris' leg and told him to drink.

 

They drank for a few hours, watching nerdy films as the four of them sat wrapped up in a nest of blankets. Between them they finished off an entire bottle of Vodka and a few beers each. Whilst buried in the blankets and opening a new bottle, Dan made, in hindsight, a dumb suggestion. "We should play strip poker!" His voice a little slurred.

Phil hiccuped and nodded, "That would be so funny!" The alcohol was clouding his judgment a little, he would never have agreed to this sober. Chris perked up at the idea, "Yeeeees, I've always wanted to see PJ's-" he cut himself off by giggling uncontrollably and Dan decided to join in. Phil giggled loudly at the upfront, honest admission and PJ looked shocked, blushing as he punched his arm, albeit weakly and closer to his side than his arm, but he tried. "Excuse y-you!" He whined through hiccups, “But thank you!”

Dan continued giggling, attempting to stand. "Imma get cards." He stumbled into the table on his way but managed to get out okay other then that. The other three boys managed to clamber to their feet and stumble across to the dining room table and sit down, luckily only causing minimal damage along the way. They knocked down a few photo frames, with Phil accidentally kicking over a few xbox games that were piled by the TV. He wiggled in his seat, pouring another drink for himself, "M'gonna win, m'good at cards."

PJ snorted as he settled into his seat, wriggling around substantially until he decided he was comfortable, "M'better than you, and you know it!” He giggled. Chris grinned brightly, his smile wide and carefree as he hiccuped loudly, "I'm shit," he announced.  
Phil laughed loudly at that, "At least y-you're honest!" He grinned as Dan came back in he pulled him close by the hips, "My Danny," he hummed.

Dan squeaked and giggled, sitting in his lap heavily. "I got cards! This is the best idea!" he grinned widely. Phil made a loud oomph sound as Dan’s weight landed in his lap "This is the best idea, you're so smart, and so pretty," he giggled and shuffled the cards messily, his tongue poking out after a minute of dropping them. He concentrated really hard on shuffling them, then counting them out for each hand.

Dan watched him intently as if trying to focus for him, whilst Chris shuffled a little closer, pulling PJ with him, his hands already arounds PJ’s waist. "M’hope you guys like my boxers, cause I'm definitely gonna lose." He sniggered then hiccupped, causing him to giggle wildly at himself. Phil grinned, "I'm gonna win, because I'm so good" he grinned, and stuck his tongue out as he handed them each and hand of cards.

Dan pouted up at Phil, trying his best to do his usual big, puppy dog eyes, though in his drunken state he was mostly just screwing up his face and blinking, "I don't want you to win..." He huffed, and took his cards, then a large drink from his glass. Phil sniggered, "Because you want to see me naaaaked," he smirked and wiggled in his seat as he organised his cards. Dan giggled at his outburst, "TMI guys!" PJ said, peeking up over his cards, sticking out his tongue like a child. "Shh Peeeej I wanna hear," Chris grinned playfully. "Perv," PJ giggled and shoved him, watching as he fell slowly sideways.

Phil giggled loudly as Chris didn’t even try to stop himself, and simply slowly tipped over until fell out his seat, then jumped up out of his quickly, "What happened? Are you okay?" He gasped as he sat back down in his seat. Phil shook his head as he burst into a fit of giggles, "Really? That guy?" He teased PJ, who was also giggling. PJ shrugged playfully, "I think it's pretty cute." Dan snorted, "Come on let's start!" He grinned and dealt three cards onto the table.

Phil tried to concentrate as he read his hand, narrowing his eyes at the cards. "Done," he smiled proudly after a minute. Dan added the final cards to the table, surprised he could even remember to play at this point. "Cards down, who has the lowest?" Phil put his down followed by the other boys, "uh... Dan, who lost?" He hiccuped, looking at his boyfriend cutely after a moment of staring blindly at the cards trying to figure it out for himself. Dan hummed then laughed, "Chris loooooses! Strip strip strip!" He started chanting. Phil and PJ joined in, chanting loudly. Chris rolled his eyes and stood up, wiggling and stumbling as he pulled off his shirt, pretending to be a stripper playfully as he danced around and threw it away.

Dan whistled with a giggle, then gathered the cards up and shuffled them again, watching as PJ poked Chris' skin when he sat down, giggling as he did. "Peeeej likes youuuu." Phil hummed to Chris in a sing song voice and rocked in his chair. Dan giggled and dealt out a new pack, "Ewwww,” he joked. PJ blushed and withdrew his hand, but Chris grinned happily and moved it back, “Good,” he giggled. Phil giggled at them, and took his new cards, hiding them as he looked at them. They were not good, so he pouted. Dan giggled smugly, setting the next cards on the table after hearing Phil groan.

"Mine are baaaad, Dan make them better." Phil huffed and sat his cards down, folding his arms as he pouted up at his boyfriend. Dan shook his head, "Noooope, strip," He grinned as Phil did indeed have the worst hand, much to Dan's delight. Phil stood up, albeit on fairly wobbly legs and stripped off his shirt, giggling as he twirled it on his finger. Dan squealed as it whacked him in the face and he fell back, pouting at Phil softly and rubbing his nose. Chris burst out laughing in a very exaggerated fashion, as did PJ, clearly finding it very amusing. “Sorry baby," Phil giggled and kissed his cheek as he sat back down.

Dan continued to pout but accepted the kiss, dealing the cards as PJ tried to stop Chris from taking a picture of the two of them. Phil giggled and threw something, he wasn't sure what, at Chris' head. "Stop being a shit," he hiccuped as he took a new hand. "M'not going any more naked than boxers," he added. Dan hummed in agreement, as did Chris and PJ. He checking his hand, smiling when he got a decent one again, he had yet to lose any clothing. Phil checked his hand and smiled when his was also decent, though a whiny huff from PJ indicated his loss, and the louder whine he gave when Dan placed down the centre cards only seemed to confirm he had lost. PJ pouted and wriggled out of his shirt, hiccuping as he did.

Dan grinned, gasping as PJ stole the cards from his hands as he gathered them back up, “I’m gonna deal the next hand!” PJ announced, looking at Dan suspiciously. Phil giggled and nodded, "Yeah do it! Dan's cheating, he keeps winning." He poked Dan's arm. Dan pouted, then hiccupped, "Noooo, I'm not cheating honest!”" He folded his arms huffily, "M’just better than you!” Phil giggled and eyed him suspiciously, "Hmmm, I don't believe you because-" Phil hiccuped, "M'cause you want to see me naked," he giggled as he continued hiccuping.

Dan smirked, "I always see you naked." PJ dealt out the hand, "That's true, I'm always naked." Phil laughed loudly and took his cards, hiding them from Dan, "No cheating."  
Dan scowled at him then smirked, his cards were good again. It was PJ once again who lost the hand, and his jeans. Phil grinned,, "PJ is ouuuut, he's down to his boxers" he giggled. "But I have socks!" PJ said smugly, and Phil hiccuped as he rolled his eyes, "Fine." He stuck out his tongue as he took his new hand dealt by Chris.

PJ lost the round after that and smugly slid off one sock. The next round was dealt by him, and this time as everyone checked their hand, Dan pouted, uh oh. "FINALLY!" Phil giggled loudly, "Dan lost, he has to take something off" he grinned. Dan muttered something about Phil being a perv and took off a single sock with a smug smile, resulting in a pout from Phil. "Okay no more socks, socks don't count" Phil hiccuped huffily as he dealt the next hand. "Socks doooo count." Dan grinned and high-fived PJ. "Fine" Phil stick out his tongue.

The rounds went on playfully, Chris losing his jeans and Phil lost both socks on his next two turns. Dan smirked, he was doing well so he wasn't worried when he lost his second sock. Phil hiccuped as he looked around the table, "I have one more go, so does PJ" he slurred a little as he counted on his fingers, "Chris has two, so does Dan!” he slurred a little. Dan shrugged, “We're clearly superior!” he smirked, thought it was wiped from his face as he lost the next hand, frowning as he finally lost his shirt.

 

"We can't let Chris win! He's the worst of us all." Phil huffed, and Chris flipped him off with a huff, causing Dan to giggle at them both. Phil lost his jeans on the next round and folded his arms huffily, "I'm out, I'm getting another," he hiccuped "drink." Dan hummed, staring unashamedly at his boyfriend. "Get me one tooooo!” He grinned as PJ dealt the pack to the remaining three.

"Okay honey,” Phil hummed and stumbled a little as he crossed to the kitchen and poured them both another drink. Dan looked at his hand, grinning when he got a good one. Phil brought the two drinks back and passed Dan his, giggling at Chris cursed and whipped off his jeans. Dan took it with a thanks and drank deeply before facing PJ dramatically and grinning as he dealt the cards. “It’s just us now Peeeej!” he giggled. “Ooh who will win" Phil giggled and downed his drink, wiggling in his seat.

PJ did as it turned out and Dan pulled off his jeans with a roll of his eyes only to blush when he realized he was wearing panties. Oops. Phil giggled and pulled Dan onto his knee, while Chris choked on his drink. "Oh my god!" He squeaked. Dan giggled, a little too drunk to fully register what was happening. "It's fine!" He grinned, and settled in Phil's lap. PJ didn't look overly surprised that one of his best friend’s was wearing little, black panties instead of boxers. Phil giggled and kissed the side of Dan's shoulder, "He looks good!" He grinned proudly. "He does..." Chris commented, earning a whack on the arm from PJ. Dan leaned back into Phil happily, "Thanks!"

"Don't eye up my baby." Phil huffed and kicked Chris right after PJ whacked him. "Sorry, sorry he's not as pretty as you Peej," Chris retracted his comment quickly and giggled to him, batting his lashes. Dan giggled and kissed Phil's cheek at his protectiveness. PJ hummed and tugged on Chris’ hand trying, very unsubtly, to make him sneak away with him. Chris frowned in confusion, then realization dawned and a wide grin spread on his face.

Phil noticed, it was hard not to, but he said nothing, instead he nudged Dan to make him look. Dan glanced over and giggled loudly, he was far too drunk to be subtle. "You can use my room, don't be messy!" he winked. PJ flushed red right up to his ears and giggled uncontrollably, but Chris just grinned and tugged him away, "Thanks, bye!" Dan waved as PJ glared at him, "Bye bye!". Phil giggled and waved at them as he disappeared,"They are so cute, I approve."

Dan hummed, turning around in Phil's lap and straddling him. "Can't let them have all the fun!” he purred suggestively. "No we can't" Phil giggled and kissed him sloppily, holding his hips. Dan kissed back, it was messy and uncoordinated but they were trying. Phil pulled him close and hummed, "This has been a fun night." Dan grinned and nodded, "It has!" He giggled, wiggling restlessly in Phil’s lap. Phil shook his head, "Want to move to the bedroom? Or at least the couch?" Dan hummed, they really should, but then again he was horny now, "Buuuut I want you now." He whined and rolled his hips more purposefully. Or tried to.

Phil hummed and tried to roll his hips upwards, "I think I could handle that.” Dan grinned triumphantly and pulled Phil into another uncoordinated kiss, tasting the alcohol on his tongue and giggling. Phil licked into Dan's mouth with a hum, "You taste like vodka" he giggled. "You too!" Dan grinned, finally managing to make proper contact with Phil’s hips and groaned as their lips met for a heated kiss instead of a sloppy one.

Phil held in placeso he didn't lost Dan's lips, he didn't know if he'd find them again in his drunken state. Dan pushed down again, building a slow rhythm now he'd found the best angle to give them both some much needed friction. Phil moaned and pushed his hips up, letting his head fall back against the chair as the built a rhythm into one another. Dan let his own head drop back, a mistake it seemed, as his weight tipped the chair forward and they both crashed loudly to the floor.

Phil shouted as they fell to the floor and then giggled uncontrollably as the lay in heap on the ground. Dan giggled loudly pulling him into another kiss, uncaring of their position on the floor. Phil happily giggled and kissed him back rutting against him as they lay on the ground, too drunk and horny to care anymore. Dan moaned, letting his head hit the carpet, "Hmmmm feels good.” Phil nodded in agreement quickly, "Feels really good." He moaned and slurred a little, rolling their bodies together. Dan whined as he felt himself growing close, "Hmm Philly i'm gonna-"

There was a very loud, very angry knock on the door that interrupted their moment of pleasure. Phil moaned the grunted, "Coming!" He shouted angrily at the door. "I need to get that, they sound angry" ,Phil huffed. "I want to be coming." Dan huffed, but let him get up, giggling as he realized Phil was going to answer the door in his boxers. "Me too" Phil stumbled to the door, opening it unashamedly, "Hello?" He hiccuped.

The woman stood at the door looked a bit shocked, she was another one of their neighbors, around fifty and a bit of a killjoy. She didn't like them very much as it was. Phil hiccuped and looked at her waiting for her to speak, he didn't trust himself not to be very snarky, he wasn’t very happy she had interrupted them. She scowled after a moment, "Do you know what time it is?”

Phil sassily pulled out his phone and check the time, "11:02pm," he hiccuped. The woman huffed, "Uh huh, and you know how much noise you were making? Doing… whatever you were doing in there." She gestured towards the inside of the apartment, as her eyes traveled to his state of undress and she pulled a face. "It's a Saturday night, and we have friends over for drinks and games, strip poker got out of hand." Phil shrugged, "I promise we'll try to keep it down...though I can't speak for my friends, Chris is a loudmouth," he hiccuped as he tried to be sassy. She pulled a face, clearly making some assumptions about what sort of party they were having. "Right, well… just keep it down." Phil saluted and rolled his eyes, "Will do" he waved her off and closed the door, muttering something about her under his breath.

Dan was sat up and waiting for Phil when he came in, "I can't believe you answered the door in your boxers… with a very obvious boner," He pointed at Phil’s crotch, and giggled uncontrollably, "Who even was it?" Phil looked down at his crotch and whined as he sunk to the floor beside Dan and lay on his back. "The grumpy old b... witch next door!" He groaned and ran his hand down his face, "Dan, we need to move," he pouted. "Because you just showed a 50 year old woman your boner?" Dan laughed and kept laughing, “oh my god.”

"Yes, and because all of our neighbours are so uptight, and moany and uuuuhh," he whined dramatically. Dan was still laughing, "I can't believe..." Phil cut him off, "Dan shut uuuup." Phil huffed, though he was suppressing giggles of his own, "It's not funny she could have had a heart attack," he whined and stumbled to his feet, stomping upstairs towards their bedroom.

Dan pulled himself up onto his feet to follow his boyfriend, still laughing uncontrollably, "Imagine explaining that to the paramedics!" he giggled, earning a whine from Phil, "Oh that would be so fun for me! How did she die? She saw my boner and yep, dead." Phil groaned and fell face first onto the sheets. Dan fell next to him giggling, "My boner killed someone, an icebreaker like no other!"

"Yeah until they find out it's an old lady," Phil giggled into the sheets, "You're so mean, this is not making me feel better," he joked, hiccuping as he giggled. Dan curled into him sleepily, "Hmmm, m'tired.” Phil curled into his side, humming sleeping. "Sleep now, look for a house tomorrow," he mumbled, and Dan nodded in agreement. "I'll deal with your boner problem tomorrow," he giggled softly.

"Thank you," Phil giggled sleepily and wrapped his limbs around Dan's body, "Night baby." Dan smiled contently and cuddled into him. "Night night," he yawned tiredly and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! We hope to update this regularly and will do our best not to leave it too long!  
> Written as a collab between @do-it-with-dan and @howell-lesters Find us on tumblr!  
> We also have a side blog where we post all our fics on tumblr; do-it-with-the-howell-lesters  
> Feel free to leave us comments, criticism is appreciated so we can improve in later fics !


End file.
